Honest Lies
by isis-sg1
Summary: Gibbs in Subrosa: Everybody has something to lie about. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

I'm back! Hope you enjoy this as much as my other fics. Thanks to abby-88 for sorting out all my terrible grammar and being very quick about it. Please review if you like it, i always like to get feedback to improve my stories. (By the way - sorry this chapter is so short - i promise you it gets longer in later chapters)

* * *

Tony scratched his head before rubbing his eyes. He looked back down at the piece of paper on his desk and sighed loudly. He looked up at his co-worker, Ziva David. He cocked his head to one side and smiled as an idea formed. He dipped one hand into his top drawer and pulled out an elastic band. He pulled it with both hands and aimed. A second later it flew from his hands and hit Ziva square on her forehead.

"Ha!" Tony celebrated. "Direct hit," he laughed. Ziva's head snapped up and she sent Tony a deathly glare.

"What," He asked innocently, holding his hands up in mock surrender. He smiled mischievously, knowing that with Gibbs out of the room he could get away with it. She threw the band back, landing just the other side of her desk. Right in front of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs who just happened to be walking past. He stopped, bent down and picked up the elastic band, letting it dangle from his index finger. He turned to Ziva and raised an eyebrow.

"It's Tony's, he was-" Gibbs stared harder as Tony kept his head down. Ziva swallowed then held out her hand. Gibbs placed the band in her hand then walked to his desk.

"DiNozzo," He called out as he sat down.

Tony looked up

"Yeah boss."

"If you fling on more rubber band at Ziva I'll let her shoot you."

Tony looked properly chastised but tested the boundaries anyway "Come on boss, we haven't had a case in two weeks! Abby's re-creating the Battle of Inchon in her lab, Palmer's had information overload down in autopsy and I've run out of paperwork."

"What's that you're doing then," Gibbs countered, noticing the papers on Tony's desk.

Tony lifted up the piece of paper.

"Doodles." Gibbs suppressed the urge to laugh at Tony's abysmal stick figure and frowned instead. Tony lifted up some more papers. "And er, cold case files boss," Tony added quickly to appease his boss.

Gibbs took a sip of his black coffee. "You want me to go out and kill a navy officer just so you're not bored?"

"A bit drastic don't ya think" Tony replied with a smile which disappeared quickly after another Gibbs stare down.

Gibbs looked over his team as he took another sip of his coffee. "You two bored too?" He asked McGee and Ziva.

"Actually it's given me time to update the computers and run more thorough virus checks," Mcgee spoke up with a satisfied smile. Tony rolled his eyes.

"And I," Ziva began "Have noodles of patience," Tony snorted loudly. She frowned "What?"

"It's uh, oodles not noodles," McGee answered.

"Whatever, all I'm trying to say is I have plenty to keep me occupied unlike some people who have the attention span of a goldfish," She stared at Tony. "No cases is a good thing no?"

"No cases is a very good thing" Gibbs affirmed.

"Unless the body is hidden somewhere, the weather is washing away the evidence and as we sit here the murder is somewhere over the Atlantic getting away."

"Feel free to start searching all 80,000 Acres of Shenandoah National Park DiNozzo," Gibbs told his Senior field agent.

"Or the DC Navy Yard," McGee added

"_Or_ the 100 square miles of Quantico," Ziva said.

Tony glared "I was just saying," He dropped his head and ignored the smiles coming from the three other desks. He began to read another cold case file when he heard the ding of the elevator. He'd become so used the noise that he didn't even look up. Seconds later he felt someone standing next to his desk. He slowly raised his head and looked up at the figure. "Fornell?" Agent Tobias Fornell stood with a cup of coffee in one hand and his other hand hidden inside the pocket of his long dark trench coat. His stoic expression telling the team he was here on business only. He looked at Tony and then at Gibbs.

"Conference room," He spoke with a nod of his head. Gibbs began to get up. "Not you," Fornell stopped him. The team frowned simultaneously. Fornell only ever wanted to talk to Gibbs. "DiNutso," He turned to Tony. "We need to talk," Tony looked at Gibbs for permission. Anyone who didn't know Gibbs wouldn't have noticed the slight nod of his head. Tony nodded back and stood up, following Fornell into the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

woah that was a lot of reviews! thank you so much, keep it up! lol. Just forgot to say thank you to Rinne for the excellent betaing of both Blackout and Insanity and all those other little ones - hope you can find a better writer to beta :) and to Abby-88 for the beating of this story - you people make me look good

* * *

Ziva and McGee watched as covertly as possible as Gibbs stared at the elevator doors. Occasionally they would be caught watching him and would be glared at but then a second later Gibbs gaze would go back to the doors. No-one knew why Fornell would want to speak to Tony privately and it was driving Gibbs nuts. He finished the last of his coffee, crumpled the paper cup with a tight angry fist and then threw it in the trash. He stood up, making McGee jump slightly and then walked purposefully to the elevator. He began pacing back and forth in front of the doors and both Ziva and McGee knew that he wouldn't leave until he had answers. 

"What do you think is going on?" McGee asked Ziva.

Ziva looked up at McGee and shrugged. "We'll know when we need to know," she answered.

"Aren't you even a little bit curious?"

Ziva narrowed her eyes. "Yes."

"And?" McGee prompted.

"And you're distracting me from my work, almost like a certain pain in the ass who sits opposite me," McGee immediately looked offended and Ziva smiled.

* * *

"What's this about Fornell?" Tony asked as soon as elevator doors closed. Fornell held up a hand to silence Tony. He turned to the wall and flicked the emergency stop button, sending the elevator into darkness and stopping it in it's tracks. 

"Woah," Tony breathed "Déjà vu," He whispered. Fornell turned back to Tony, ignoring his mutterings.

"This is about a terror cell buying weapons from the US."

"Ok, but why are you talking to me about this and not Gibbs?" Tony questioned.

"You have a connection to the perps we're trying to catch," Fornell answered.

Tony's eyebrows shot up "I do?"

"We believe a large shipment of arms will be leaving the US sometime in the next fortnight. We've checked with all the shipping companies and all but one are clean."

"And that one is?"

Fornell paused before answering "DiNozzo Enterprises."

Tony's normally sunny disposition turned cloudy "Funny, sounded like you're accusing my father of selling guns to terrorists"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"No."

"DiNozzo," Fornell spoke more forcefully. This is why he didn't like working with other agencies.

"No! No no! My father may not have ever won father-of-the-year but he's not a criminal. He's a business man"

Fornell shrugged "All business men are criminals."

Tony shook his head vehemently "I don't believe you, he wouldn't do that. He ships electronics, he doesn't even ship Swiss army knifes let alone AK47's!"

"Whether you like it or not, your father is involved in this."

Tony paced back and forth in the tiny space before slipping down the wall and crouching on the floor. After a second he looked up at Fornell, "So why involve me in this?"

"We want someone on the inside."

Tony laughed flatly, "I don't believe this is happening."

"All we want you to do is go home, snoop around and send us what you find. We need to stop those guns getting to Bin Laden DiNozzo, you're the only one who can successfully infiltrate DiNozzo Enterprises without anyone being suspicious."

Tony stood up "I haven't spoken to my father in five years and I haven't seen him in nearly ten. You expect me to just turn up on the doorstep and hope my father will welcome me home with open arms?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I expect you to do."

Five minutes later the door opened and Gibbs was greeted by a solemn looking NCIS agent and the ever stoic FBI agent. Tony turned to Fornell and pointed sharply at his chest.

"I'll do this Fornell, only to prove you wrong," Tony stepped out of the elevator and pushed passed Gibbs mumbling something about needing fresh air. Gibbs let him go, instead he stepped into the elevator.

"Time for you to let me in Fornell," he said before the elevator doors closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs took the stairs up to the entrance and was greeted instantly by the guard.

"Hey Gibbs," The large, bald guard waved Gibbs through the metal detector. Gibbs always greeted the guy in the mornings and he knew Tony did too.

"Hey Mike, you didn't happen to see where Tony went did you?"

"Sure did," He pointed out the doors. "Saw him walking towards the coffee cart, looked totally out of it, if you ask me, didn't even say hi."

"He's just got a lot on his mind, Mike," Gibbs replied before following Tony's path to the coffee cart. Gibbs spotted Tony easily. The lone figure was slumped on a nearby bench, staring ahead vacantly. Gibbs walked over to him and sat down.

"You get me a coffee?" Gibbs asked, noticing the steaming cup in Tony's hands. Tony snapped out of his reverie and looked down at the cup of coffee before looking up at Gibbs. He silently handed over the cup. Gibbs opened the lid and took a sip, noticing the lack of sugar and syrup Tony normally drowned his coffee in.

"Fornell told me what's going on," Tony nodded but didn't say anything. "You believe your father is capable of this?"

Tony shook his head "No," he spoke quietly. "He-" Tony began "He loves his money, he loves being successful. He has a reputation in the business world. He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize it."

"You haven't exactly painted him in a good light," Gibbs spoke. He sipped the coffee quietly. "He has bank accounts in untraceable accounts, his drinking habits, his reaction to you becoming a LEO."

"He also has more ex-wives than you," Tony added. He rubbed his hands together, now that the coffee cup wasn't keeping his hands warm the cold air had begun to numb his fingers. Now Tony thought about it his father and Gibbs were more alike than he first thought. The secrets they both kept, the addictions they both had, his father alcohol, Gibbs and his coffee, and their need to push Tony to do better. "You didn't love your other wives like your first wife did you?" Tony asked.

"Why'd you say that?"

"Men like you and my father only love one woman. He loved my mother," Gibbs stayed silent. Tony never talked about his family and didn't want Tony to stop now. "She died when I was seven, he only started to drink heavily after the accident. Then he got married. It didn't last long before he was married again. He'd lavish them with expensive gifts and then drive them away. You and him? Trying to recapture the love you lost."

"Did he ever hit you?" Gibbs had to ask.

"Once," Tony answered quietly "He came home one evening and began drinking straight away, a clear sign that he'd had a bad day. Then at dinner I wouldn't eat my peas," Tony laughed though it was obvious he didn't find it funny "He pulled me off my chair and slapped me across the face," Gibbs clenched his fist in anger "The next day I was sent to military school. First I was angry at him, I thought he hated me so much that he couldn't even stand to look at me but then a couple of years later I realised it wasn't that he hated me, it was that he loved me. He was so horrified at what he'd done he'd sent me away to protect me in case he ever tried it again"

"Doesn't mean he's forgiven Tony, he hit a child."

"He was a drunk Gibbs."

"Drinking is not an excuse, especially when there's a kid involved. I bet he ignored you most of the time didn't he?"

Tony stood up "It was better than being told you were worthless one more time!" He shouted. "He ignored me, and I let him," Tony slumped back onto the bench

"I'm sorry you had to live like that Tony."

"He gave me a roof over my head, food-"

"He cut off your money when you were twelve."

"What kind of a person do you think I'd be if he handed me wads of money everyday of my childhood, a spoilt rich kid who'd much rather pay someone to do the work for me rather than lift a finger. My father hasn't worked a hard day in his life. The company was given to him like it was supposed to be given to me. He's never run from bullets, been kidnapped or trapped in shipping containers for his country. He's never saved a life Gibbs, I'm glad he cut me off."

"It's no excuse for the way he's treated you." Gibbs spoke causing Tony's head to snap up.

"Who said I'd excused him?" Tony snapped.

Gibbs backed off "You're right."

"Did you just say 'you're right?'" Tony couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"If all that stuff hadn't happened to you, you wouldn't be the investigator you are today and you definitely wouldn't have gotten a job working for me."

"Well thanks boss, that means a lot."

"I don't like this one bit, my gut's telling me Fornell hasn't told us everything. If you do this," Gibbs said "The team will back you up all the way, anything you need."

"Why?"

Gibbs frowned "Why what?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because you're part of the team DiNozzo, and if you think you're going to get killed on some assignment for the FBI you've got another thing coming," Tony smiled for the first time since his and Fornell's chat in the elevator. "Come on," Gibbs stood up and threw the empty coffee cup into the nearby trash can "Let's work out the details on the way back to the office."

"Details?" Tony asked as he stood up

"Sure, if you're father is involved," Tony frowned "_If"_ Gibbs emphasised "Your father is involved, they could be watching you, it would also look suspicious if you turned up his doorstep now, you need a good excuse for why you've quit law enforcement."

"And what will this good excuse be?"

Gibbs shrugged "You've had a falling out with your boss."

Tony froze "You want us to fight!"

Gibbs smiled at Tony's horrified look, "I was thinking an argument in the middle of the squad room that ends up with you quitting."

Tony shook his head in disbelief, "And if my father checks into why I quit people will tell him about our argument." He realised.

"Exactly," Gibbs spoke with a sly smile. "Just think of it as a cathartic exercise, get to say all the things you've always wanted to say to me but never have because I would kick your ass," He opened the door to NCIS headquarters and let Tony go through first. "Tomorrow morning, be late."

Tony laughed "Not a problem."

"Just remember DiNozzo, I won't mean what I say."

Tony smiled softly "Yes you will, but I won't hold it against you." He passed through the metal detectors with a smile to Mike. "Don't hold back Gibbs and I won't hold back either." Tony called back to Gibbs before disappearing into the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony pulled his backpack off the other seat and flung it over his shoulder haphazardly. He then untucked his shirt and ran his hands though his hair. He swaggered across the car park made his way into the NCIS building, almost two hours later than normal. Mike raised his eyebrows at Tony's tardiness.

"S'not like you Tony," The Mike spoke as he waved Tony through the metal detector.

Tony shrugged. "Overslept Mike, what are you gonna do?" He answered innocently.

Mike laughed a deep belly shaking laugh "Overslept my ass, what was her name?" Tony just smiled in response, earning another laugh from the security guard. Tony moved towards the elevator and pressed the button. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the elevator to arrive. He stepped in with ease once it arrived. He spun around and pressed the button to go down, slipping his sunglasses on as the doors closed.

McGee and Ziva's heads snapped up sharply as the elevator beeped. Tony knew they had been wondering where he was, he had even received several calls from both of them which he had ignored. The look of terror on McGee's face told Tony that Gibbs had already begun his part of the act.

"Where have you been?" Ziva hissed as Tony walked around towards his desk. He threw his backpack onto the desk, causing stationary to scatter.

"Oh here and there, you know, around," He answered ambiguously.

"Gibbs has gone ape! He's going to shoot you for being so late," Ziva told him.

Tony put on his most apathetic stare and shrugged "So?"

"So!" Ziva repeated "Are you nuts?" Tony opened his mouth to reply but was beaten to the punch by Gibbs.

"Yeah DiNozzo, are you nuts?" Gibbs snarled from behind him. Tony turned round and frowned. "Answer me DiNozzo, why the hell are you late? This is the second time in two weeks I've had to deal with your irresponsible attitude towards work!" Gibbs shouted. The whole squad room quietened immediately to listen in on the action taking place.

"What's your problem Gibbs? Is it that I have a life and you don't? I had important things to do this morning, what were you doing? Playing with that stupid boat again?" Tony countered. He could hear Ziva and Mcgee suck in breath at his words.

"You have a life? You're a male slut DiNozzo, you spend your time getting as many women as you can into you're bed, what an empty life you lead," Tony looked visibly hurt and Gibbs wondered whether he had gone too far. "If you spent half as much time working here as you do playing Hugh Heffner, I might actually remember why I hired you're lazy ass!"

"I don't need to stay here and hear this. I didn't come to NCIS to be abused. I have a constant headache from being hit on the head!"

"Go on then, run off like you left you're other jobs. Did you leave or did they realise what a waste of space you are and chucked you out?"

"I could ask you the same about your ex-wives!" Gibbs grabbed Tony's shirt tightly.

"You never did know when to keep your trap shut!" Gibbs growled. Tony pushed Gibbs' hand away and stepped back.

"Get you're hands off me you bastard!" Tony put on his most angry expression, the one he saved for undercover work. "I'm sick and tired of you treating me like you own me!"

"I'm sick and tired of having to put up with you everyday when I could get anyone to do your job, hell a dog would do your job better than you!"

"Well you won't have to put up with me any longer!"

"That's right, you're fired!"

"Too late," Tony pulled off his badge and threw it at Gibbs "Cos I quit," Tony grabbed his backpack and without a goodbye he pushed past Gibbs and headed back to the elevator. He could just imagine the shocked faces that he left behind. The phone calls to agents in other parts of the building who had missed the commotion. Even McGee would be phoning Abby right now to tell her the news. He knew it wouldn't be long before he received a call from her begging him to come back. He nearly laughed when Mike raised his eyebrows for the second time that morning.

"See you around Mike," Tony told him before exiting the building. He climbed into his Mustang and drove straight home to do the last of his packing. As he turned onto his street his cell phone began to beep. He flipped it open and answered with a gruff voice, expecting Abby or someone else from work who wanted confirmation that he'd quit. "What!"

"It's me DiNozzo" Gibbs replied with a softer voice than normal.

Tony took a breath before answering. "How's things back at work, didn't leave things too messy did I?" There were no apologies between the two but both knew the other was sorry. Tony and Gibbs never needed words to tell the other how they felt.

"Nah, just the right amount, McGee won't look me in the eye in case I fire him as well, Ziva hasn't said a word since and gossip has spread throughout the agency. Agent Cassidy even phoned me a couple of minutes ago,"

Tony perked up "Really? Did she sound worried about me or glad that I'd left?"

"Stay on track DiNozzo," Gibbs warned although slightly amused at Tony's interest in Paula Cassidy's call.

"Right Boss."

"Fornell is going to meet you at the airport for one last briefing. And I want you to keep you cell on at all times, any sign of trouble and I want you to phone me not Fornell, I'll let the team know what's happening when they need to know,"

"Ok."

Gibbs sighed "I can't believe I'm even letting you do this,"Tony smirked "Tony?"

"Yeah boss?"

"Watch your six."

"Always," Tony shut his phone and stuck it back in his pocket. He turned off the engine and stepped out of his car. It took him a couple of minutes to reach his apartment and only another couple of hours to finish packing and tidying. He had no idea when he would be back. It could be a couple of days or it could be months.


	5. Chapter 5

for some reason this is my favourite chapter so far - even though not a lot happens! Hope you enjoy and please keep reviewing - you all make it so much easier to write :)

* * *

Tony arrived at the airport over an hour before his scheduled flight. His suitcase, which was filled without much thought, was pulled along on wheels. It clattered loudly as he dragged it up a flight of stairs and then ran smoothly along the linoleum floor to the meeting room.

Inside, Fornell was waiting quietly. He stood at the end of a room normally used by the airport staff but now commandeered by the FBI. He was turned away looking through a full length window, his vision obscured by the torrential rain. Fornell turned his head slowly towards Tony and stared.

"Do you know what you have to do?" He asked Tony. Tony let go of his suitcase handle and placed his jacket over the top before walking over to where Fornell stood.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't" Tony said plainly, bored by Fornell's dramatics. This wasn't just an undercover mission for Tony and it wasn't his first undercover assignment either. Fornell slipped a hand into the pocket of his trench coat and pulled out a cell phone. He held it out for Tony. "I have a cell phone," Tony said.

"It's not just a cell phone," Fornell told him. Tony took the phone off him.

"Cool, my very own James Bond phone," Tony slipped easily into his more easy-going yet irritating persona. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Fornell rolling his eyes. Tony looked up, giving Fornell a chance to explain everything.

"It has an untraceable connection to us; anybody looking for something won't find anything"

"What, no poisonous darts that shoot out?"

Fornell ignored the comment and continued "It also has a tracker inside so we will always know where you are even when it's switched off, _always,"_ Fornell stressed "_Always _keep that phone with you. Use the camera and the sound recorder to gather as much intel as you can."

"I know the drill," Tony reminded him as his slipped the cell phone into the pocket of his jeans.

"Good."

"Not going to wish me luck?" Tony asked.

"Don't get yourself killed DiNozzo, Gibbs will take it personally," Fornell replied, taking no notice of Tony's question.

"Don't need luck anyway," Tony said boldly. He turned back to his suitcase and grabbed the plastic handle tightly in his hand. As he was about to exit, Fornell called to him.

"We're speed dial two on that phone of yours,"

Tony frowned. "Who's speed dial one?"

Fornell smiled for the first time and turned back to the window. "Gibbs," He answered. Tony matched his smile as he walked back down the corridor and down the steps, this time turning left towards check in.

In wasn't long before Tony had journeyed passed check-in and the metal detectors, spent half an hour in a bar in the departure lounge to develop some Dutch courage and made his way to the departure gate. He was led to his seat by a flight attendant who's attractiveness hadn't gone unnoticed by Tony. He smiled widely at the attendant who reciprocated with a flirty smile and a girly giggle. As she walked away Tony turned back to check her out from behind.

"Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen," The captains voice spoke from the PA. "Welcome to Southwest Airlines. It shouldn't take us too long to reach Long Island MacArthur Airport but until we do I ask that all electrical equipment including cell phones be switched off. The flight attendants are available for any queries you might have, just press the button above your head and they will assist you as best they can. Please pay attention to the following safety demonstration and I hope you have an enjoyable flight," Tony spent the safety demonstration unashamedly admiring the flight attendants legs.

As the plane began to take off Tony slipped off his shoes and sunk further into his seat. Once he was comfortable, he dipped into his rucksack for the file the FBI had given him the day before. Tony had quickly re-named it "Everything he needed to know about his own father but was afraid to ask," Inside with a recent photo and bio information, none of which Tony needed. He was pulled from his reading by a nearby voice.

"Hey," Tony looked up and to his left, locking eyes with a middle-aged man. Sweat droplets were visible on the bald man's head and layers of the man's fat rippled over onto Tony's side of the seats. Tony suppressed the urge to grimace.

"Hi," Tony replied, snapping the file shut.

"What are you heading to Long Island for?" He asked.

Tony smiled "My father lives out there, I'm hoping he'll get me a job at his company," Tony lied, he wasn't about to tell the man he was on an undercover assignment for the FBI to catch his own father selling weapons to Al-Qaeda.

"Ah," The man nodded "What kind of business does your old man run?"

Tony cleared his throat "Shipping" he said "Electricals mostly, stocks and shares, oil, insurance, investments, telecommunications," Tony watched as the man's eyes widened as the list grew.

"And you fly economy?" He asked incredulously. Tony smirked in response but said nothing further. The man took the hint and began reading a book. Tony went back to the file and began memorizing every word on the pages. It was something to keep his mind off seeing his father for the first time in ten years. He had no idea how Anthony DiNozzo Sr was going to react to his homecoming.

It's easier to infiltrate a gang or a company when you're a stranger to them. When you're family, Tony wondered, There's so much more history to keep you from doing your job. Tony's father had never really trusted him, so how was he going to convince his father he was trust-worthy enough to let him on his criminal activities? He couldn't fast talk his way back into his father's life, he'd never appreciated Tony's smart mouth. The only way to worm his way back in was to be the son his father always wanted.

Tony stepped out of the taxi and onto hard concrete. He looked up at the big house, protected by a seven foot stone wall and cast-iron gates. The taxi driver deposited his suitcase by his feet and in return Tony handed him forty dollars.

It wasn't hard to get a maid over the intercom to open the gates for him. The foreign woman opened them the minute she heard his surname. He walked down the driveway feeling more nervous the nearer he got to the house. He was filled with trepidation as he stepped up onto the porch and pressed the bell. The door was opened by Anthony DiNozzo Sr. himself, his normally stoic face was replaced by one of shock.

"Hi dad."


	6. Chapter 6

Tony stood up straight, his hands clasped behind his back tightly as his father walked around him slowly. He could feel his father's eyes burn into him, eyeing him up and making Tony feel like her was seven again. The living room looked exactly like it did ten years ago, it was his father's favourite room and no amount of pestering by wives convinced him to change it. The familiar smell of antique wood and musty books filled Tony's nostrils. Anthony ended up in front of Tony, his hands clasped behind his back, matching Tony's formal pose. Anthony DiNozzo Sr. looked nothing like his son. The only thing they had in common was their height. Anthony's salt and pepper hair was slicked back and his Italian olive skin and dark eyes differed from Tony's sparking green eyes and light complexion. It was obvious that Tony's good looks came from his mother's side.

"You're here because?" Anthony asked. His voice was cold and impassive.

"I've quit my job. I realise now that I was playing out some childish fantasy playing cops and robbers. My life is better suited to other things," Tony lied, his voice similar to his father's. There was no hint of jock-Tony or any of it's versions. Anthony's expression said nothing. He walked away from Tony and began pouring himself a drink. The ice-cubes clinked into the expensive cut glass whisky tumbler. He lifted the stopper out of the decanter and poured himself a generous amount of single malt whisky. "I thought you quit drinking?"

Anthony looked up at his son as he took a sip "I thought you hated my life, _obviously _thinks change," Anthony sat down on the nearest leather chair. "You didn't answer my question Anthony," Tony winced as his father said his name. Only his father called him Anthony and only his father could fit so much disappointment into one word. Anton-ee, he called him, sounding the "ee" with an almost English accent. "Why are you _here?_"

"I didn't know where else to go. I was hoping-"

"Hoping what?"

"That we could put the past behind us and start again. I'd like to come work for you, father."

Anthony narrowed his eyes "Why now?"

"I guess I had to grow up at some point," Tony said, keeping his eyes trained on his father.

Anthony placed his glass on the nearby table and stood up. "There's a lot of history that can't be put behind us Anthony. I'll never be able to forgive the way you threw everything I offered you in my face."

"And I'm sorry for that."

"Are you? I offered you so much Anthony, what makes you think the offer is still on the table?"

"Because you want an heir," Tony answered calculatingly. "You don't want just anyone to take over the family business. I'm the right person for the job and I have the surname to prove it."

"You're very sure of yourself Anthony."

Tony cocked his head to one side and answered simply "Family trait," Anthony stayed silent, his steely eyes still displaying disapproval. Tony knew he couldn't change his father's view of him overnight. "So?"

"I've yet to make up my mind Anthony, after all you need me a lot more than I need you." Anthony brushed passed Tony and began to walk away. He stopped suddenly and turned slightly. "You know where you're bedroom is, I'll expect you at eight o'clock for dinner. Don't be late," He added before disappearing out of sight. Tony let out the deep lungful of air he'd been holding and relaxed his shoulders. He unclasped his hands and stuck them into his pockets. He exited the room and into the large entrance hall. Newcomers to the house never ceased to be impressed by the cavernous hall. The marble floor shone underneath two large chandeliers. Works by Constable and Millais hung on the walls leading to a grand staircase. Tony walked up the marble staircase and up a second staircase to the second floor. At the end of the extravagantly decorated corridor was his old bedroom.

He sighed as entered the room his hadn't seen in over ten years. In wasn't a normal teenagers bedroom. There was no obscure 80's bands on the walls, no records piled up next to a guitar or muddy boots lying next to a football. It looked like any other room in the house. A four poster bed, trompe l'oeil and antique furniture. Everything in the room must have cost a fortune but then that was the life of the DiNozzo family, flaunting their riches for the world to see. The maid had already placed his suitcase beside his bed and reached for it to begin unpacking.

"I still can't believe it," Abby said as she paced up and down her lab. She took a sip from her caf-pow.

"Abs, it's been two days," McGee replied from his seat.

"Exactly!" Abby exclaimed, pointing at McGee.

He frowned. "Huh?"

"I've been trying his cell every couple of hours and no answer, I've tried his home phone and no answer. I went to his apartment and there's not sign of him!"

"How'd you get into Tony's apart- on second thoughts I don't want to know."

"This isn't like him Timmy."

"Maybe it is."

"Timmy!" Abby scolded.

"What!" McGee defended himself "Tony has more personalities than a Robin Williams comedy," Abby sniggered. "This could be exactly what he's like. He did leave Peoria and Philly _and_ Baltimore without much explanation."

"Are you saying that Tony's never coming back?" Abby asked with a look of sheer horror on her face.

"All I'm saying is that if he wanted to talk to us we'd be able to get hold of him. He obviously wants nothing to do with us."

"Don't say that McGee! He loves us…Well me at least" Abby slumped into the other chair, exhausted from all her pacing and worrying.

"Gibbs has already started to look for a replacement."

"What?"

"I saw him looking through agent's files earlier," He confirmed.

"Someone needs to talk to him," Abby said with a shake of her pigtails.

"Who, Gibbs or Tony?"

"Both of them," Abby decided. "They're both as stubborn as each other,"

"The secretary pool has begun a petition to bring Tony back," McGee said.

"Tony _was _the only agent that flirted with them," Abby added.

"I think even Ziva's missing him,"

"What? Psycho-spy is showing emotion? I don't believe that,"

"Come on Abs, she's not totally inhuman" Abby gave McGee a look "Okay, that sounded better in my head."

Abby smiled but let the subject drop "Okay so how do we confront Gibbs about Tony?" The pair sat in silence as they decided on their action plan. A light bulb went off in McGee's head a minute later and he looked up.

"We don't."

"That doesn't solve anything McGee!"

"No Abs, _we_ don't confront Gibbs, we get someone else to."

"Who?"

McGee smiled "Who else?"

Abby smiled as she caught on to McGee's plan "I like you're thinking Timmy, but how do we get him to confront Gibbs?"

McGee shrugged "Ask nicely?"


	7. Chapter 7

Ducky hung up the phone and sighed. He looked up at his young apprentice.

"Anything wrong Dr. Mallard?" Palmer asked sincerely.

"Many, many things Mr. Palmer but nothing for you to worry about," Ducky glanced down at his watch "Why don't you have a break Mr. Palmer," Palmer frowned, Dr Mallard had never offered him a break at this time before. "Don't worry, our John Doe will still be here when you get back," Palmer smiled and nodded. He pulled off his rubber gloves and threw them into the trashcan. Ducky watched as the young student whistled happily to himself as the autopsy doors opened and closed behind him with a whoosh. Ducky turned back to the phone and picked it back up, phoning the number for the squad room.

"Jethro," He greeted the man on the other end. "Do you think we could have a little talk… no, no not about the case but just as important… great, see you soon," Ducky hung up the phone and waited patiently for Gibbs to arrive. Less than a minute later Ducky heard the ding of the elevator and Gibbs stepped through.

"What can I do for you Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Why don't you sit?" Ducky answered, motioning to the empty seat.

"Ookay," Gibbs sat down, now very curious "What's this about?"

"It's about Tony."

"Aww come on Duck! Not you too!" Gibbs stood up ready to leave

"Yes me too!" Ducky said sternly. Gibbs stopped and turned back to Ducky "Tony's a dear friend of mine and a good agent. You can't let him throw his career away over a silly fight."

"A silly fight?"

"It came out of nowhere Jethro, did you not stop to think that maybe Tony was having a bad week and that having you in his face was the last thing he needed?" Gibbs didn't know whether to tell Ducky the truth or carry on lying. Ducky could keep a secret Gibbs decided, and he needed someone on his side. He was getting fed up with the frowns everyone was sending his when they thought he wasn't looking.

"Okay Duck, there's something you should know."

"Yes Jethro?"

"You have to keep it to yourself Duck, Tony's life depends on it," Ducky's eyes widened at Gibbs' words.

"Tell me Jethro."

Gibbs sighed and sat back down "The fight was staged, we had to make it look like Tony quit and we needed witnesses."

"I don't understand," Ducky shook his head.

"Tony's working for the FBI on an undercover assignment. His father's the target. They think he's been selling weapons to terrorists and Tony's their only chance of proving it."

"My God Jethro, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Everyone needed to believe that Tony quit, I couldn't risk anyone finding out the truth."

Ducky nodded "When was the last time you spoke to Tony?"

"Just before he got on the plane," Gibbs answered.

"I don't know a lot about his father, he never talked about him. I wouldn't know how to handle finding out my father was in league with terrorists. How did Tony handle the news?"

"Not well," Gibbs replied grimly, remembering the look on Tony's face as the elevator doors opened, the way he brushed past Gibbs and ran for the nearest exit. "I don't like the sound of his father one bit," Gibbs growled, clenching his fist. "Too damn self absorbed with his wives and his drink."

"It's a wonder Tony turned out such a bright young man."

"We're lucky that his father never actually spent any time with Tony."

"I'll always be amazed at the way parents treat their children Jethro," Gibbs still couldn't believe how much Tony had defended his father. Gibbs had first thought it was some kind of off-shoot of Stockholm syndrome, live with the guy long enough and you end up sympathising with him, but then Gibbs realised it ran far deeper than that. With his mother dead, his father was all Tony had. Without his father, he had nothing. It's hard to hate you're only living blood relative and Gibbs had to admit there were worse parents in the world who did a lot more damage. "When will you let the rest of the team in on the situation?"

"I don't know Duck, when the situation calls for it. They don't need to know."

Ducky raised an eyebrow "Neither did I."

Gibbs smiled at his old friend "_I_ needed you to know"

Ducky smiled back "Very well," Gibbs stood up and began to leave "You will tell me when Tony rings again?" Gibbs stopped and turned around.

"I promise," Gibbs replied before leaving the room. Ducky only had five minutes to digest the new information before Jimmy Palmer walked back into the room.

"Anything wrong Dr Mallard?" Palmer asked as he noticed the look on Ducky's face.

Ducky sighed "Many, many things Mr Palmer but nothing for you to worry about" Ducky repeated.

After taking a nap and freshening up, Tony dressed in a pair of smart trousers, a plain white crisp shirt and matching tailored jacket. Dinner times were always a smart affair in the DiNozzo house and Tony still remembered all the little suits his nanny dressed him up in for dinner nearly thirty years ago. After checking himself in the mirror, he left his bedroom and made his way back down the stairs and into the large dining room. A long table filled the length of the room which was adorned with gold plated candlesticks and over-the-top flower arrangements. The table was set for two, one at each end and Tony wondered where the latest wife was.

"She's holidaying in the south of France, can't stand the cold weather," Anthony said, reading Tony's mind as he entered the room. Anthony walked passed Tony and to the chair at the far end and sat himself down. He watched Tony and sighed. "Sit down Anthony, you've always been one to dither," He admonished with a shake of his head. Tony did as he was told without retort and almost instantly, a maid brought out the first course. "So" Anthony began, just as Tony was about to devour a mouthful. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Tony put his fork down and looked up as his father. "No sir, I haven't really been dating seriously"

"Well don't wait too long Anthony, you're not getting any younger," _Neither are you dad but that hasn't stopped you _Tony thought. "Your step-sister is pregnant with her second child already and she's younger than you."

"I have a step-sister?" Tony blurted out.

Anthony pursed his lips. He put his knife and fork down with a loud clatter "Maybe if you'd bothered to visit or keep in contact you'd know Anthony," Anthony spoke harshly.

"I'm sorry," Tony apologised. "I was so busy being a cop that I forgot about my family. That's one of the reasons I came here," Tony added to appease his father.

"Well, better late than never I suppose," Anthony continued eating. The pair ate in silence and Tony began to wonder how well everything was going. He decided that if his father did not want him here he would already be gone. He put those thoughts to one side and enjoyed the gourmet food. "Be ready at seven o'clock tomorrow morning Anthony," Anthony said, catching Tony off guard again.

"Excuse me?"

"I leave for work at seven am exactly. We'll see you how manage tomorrow."

Tony smiled "I appreciate the offer."

"But?" His father asked, sensing a but.

Tony shook his head "No but. I'd be honoured to work for you father."

"You have a lot to learn Anthony."

"I'm a fast learner."

"It's not an easy job."

"I'm a hard worker." Tony countered, keeping eye contact with his father.

Anthony cocked his head to one side and stared at his son. He raised one eyebrow and then spoke "Prove it."


	8. Chapter 8

my longest chapter to date! Yep, you asked for a longer chapter and i've delivered (well i hope i have) Enjoy :)

* * *

Tony dressed in another smart suit, this time adding a tie. It was one of his favourite designer suits and looked pretty damn good. He put his cell phone in his jacket pocket and slipped on a pair of shoes before making his way downstairs. At exactly five minutes before seven, Tony was standing in the entrance hall ready and waiting for his father to appear. He heard footsteps from behind him and he turned easily. His father was dressed in a similarly smart suit but it was obvious his suit cost a lot more that Tony's.

"On time," Anthony noted "You were always tardy as a child," A maid handed Anthony his coat and briefcase.

"Things change father," Tony replied as he was handed his coat. He slipped it on and followed his father to the door. Outside on the porch was Anthony's assistant holding an umbrella open. He held the umbrella for Anthony as they walked through the rain to the car and as soon as Anthony was in the car the assistant came back for Tony.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Tony asked.

"Michael sir," He answered politely.

"Mine's Tony, not sir"

"Yes sir," Michael replied. Tony suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and climbed into the back of the black Bentley. The assistant closed the door behind him before getting in the front with the chauffer. The journey to the DiNozzo offices took just under half an hour but the uncomfortable silence made it seem much longer. The car passed through the gates and parked right by the entrance in Anthony's personal parking space. Then it was only a short trip in Anthony's private elevator to reach his office on the top floor of the 30-storey skyscraper. Outside the office was a smaller office where his assistant and secretary worked.

"My secretary Joanna," Anthony introduced.

Tony smiled at the older woman and stepped towards her desk. He took her hand and kissed it. "Nice to meet you Joanna," Joanna giggled like she was twenty again but quickly stopped when Anthony sighed loudly. She cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses.

"You have a meeting with Alistair Fields and associates in the board room Mr DiNozzo, a meeting with your lawyers at ten; Sarah wants a word after that. You have a lunch meeting with Garry Walters and then meetings all afternoon with accounting," Joanna said without looking at the daily planner.

"Very good," Anthony nodded. Tony followed Anthony into his office and whistled to himself. There was three parts to the room. In one section was a large meeting table and leather chairs, in the second was a leather seating area and drinks cabinet for all those more intimate meets and at the very end of the office was a large desk. One wall was completely glass, giving an impressive view of Long Island and the others were filled with more million-dollar pieces of art. Anthony walked to his desk and pressed the intercom. "Have Mark clear out his office, tell him to find a cubicle on the second floor," He took his finger off the intercom before Joanna could reply, reminding Tony of Gibbs' hang ups. Anthony placed his briefcase on his desk and pulled out the relevant papers. Once he had everything in order, he led Tony into the adjacent room. It housed a similar conference table but this one was much longer. Anthony moved to the head of the table and placed his folders down on the polished wood.

"Alistair Fields is a business associate of mine, we do a lot of business and we make a lot of money off each other," Anthony spoke. He looked up at his son with stern eyes. "You will sit and watch, do not speak unless spoken to and if you do anything to embarrass me, I'll be giving Mark his corner office back and your suitcase will be waiting on the porch for you when you get home," He warned.

"I understand," Tony pulled the seat out from under the table and sunk into the plush leather. Each of the twelve chairs around the table must have cost two hundred dollars each. He stood up again a minute later when a group of serious men in suits entered the room.

"Alistair," Anthony welcomed. Alistair held out his hand to be shaken. His almost white hair was cut short and he looked like he either spent too much time in the Bahamas or in a tanning salon, Tony couldn't decide. "Great to see you back here," He smiled. Tony didn't think he'd ever seen his father smile so pleasantly before.

"Great to see you too Anthony" Alistair greeted with a thick Texan accent

"This is my son, Anthony DiNozzo Jr, he's come to work for me" Tony held out his hand and the Texan shook it roughly.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Anthony."

"Please to meet you too Sir and please, call me Tony," Tony replied politely.

"I've heard nothing about from your old man Tony, where have you been hiding yourself?" Alistair asked.

Out of the corner of his eye Tony could see his father raise an eyebrow which said _be careful what you say_ "I just moved here from DC," He answered, hoping the older man would make his own assumptions.

"We've got a politician on our hands Anthony!" He cried as he slapped Tony's back "Can you lie like the best of them?" He asked laughingly.

"Well I've certainly had practise," Tony answered.

"Hah!" Alistair laughed loudly "I like you kid, you remind me of a younger me," Tony nearly stifled the urge to laugh in the man's face. He was nothing like the man and he wished he were able to tell him so. "Let me introduce you to my daughter Jessica," A woman stepped out from behind Alistair and Tony smiled. The woman was beautiful, her brunette hair fell in waves over her shoulders and her bright green eyes dazzled suggestively. Her skirt gave a generous view of her shapely legs and her tight shirt was unbuttoned at the top giving Tony a view of her cleavage. Not too much to be sleazy but not so little to be prudish. Tony's favourite amount. She held out a manicured hand towards Tony and he shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jessica," Tony spoke, keeping eye contact with her as they shook.

"You too Tony, I'm looking forward to working with you more closely."

"Likewise."

"Well," Anthony interrupted the pair "Let's begin shall we," Everyone sat in their places and the meeting began. Tony was quickly lost in the technical jargon and business speak. All the numbers and acronyms were a foreign language. Tony could tell you the difference between a high explosive dual purpose warhead, and a high explosive anti-armour warhead not LBIB's or EPC's, whatever they were. It was hard enough to concentrate with all the jargon flying around without Jessica staring at him the whole way through the meeting.

Tony sighed in relief when the meeting was finally over. His boredom just proved how unsuited he was for this line of work. He waited until everyone had left before turning to his father.

"Well you weren't a total embarrassment," His father told him "Although it would have helped if you hadn't leered so much over Jessica Fields."

"She's a beautiful woman."

"And out of your league," Anthony retorted as he stood up and went back into his office. Tony followed slowly, giving himself time to count to ten. _This _was why he normally stayed as far away as possible from his father. "Get Joanna to show you to your office," Tony said goodbye and exited to the outer office.

"Joanna, my father asked that you show me to my new office."

Joanna nodded. She pushed her chair away from her desk and stood up. "This way," She told him, walking quickly down the corridor. Tony caught up with her and followed her round and corner. Halfway down the hallway she stopped and pointed to the door at the very end. "That's yours," Joanna then turned and walked away.

"Ookay," Tony said to himself. He walked to the door and was about to open the door when it burst open. A scowling man appeared on the other side, holding a box of files and personal items.

"_You_ must be the jerk who's getting _my_ office," The man accused, glaring at Tony. He stepped forward and Tony stepped back "How the hell did you score this one huh?"

Tony stepped around the man and into the office "It's called n-e-p-o-t-i-s-m" Tony said slowly as if talking to a child, before slamming the door in the man's horrified face. Tony spun and surveyed his office. It was a lot smaller than his father's but still as luxurious. Floor to ceiling windows on one wall. A large desk and leather office chair, fake palms in terracotta pots stood in corners and a small seating area with coffee table and plasma TV. What the TV was for Tony didn't know, but he hoped it had cable. He moved round the desk and slumped ungracefully into the chair. It was the first time that morning that he didn't have to pretend that he wanted to be here. He dug in his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Without looking he pressed down one and placed the phone to his ear.

"Gibbs" Gibbs answered.

"It's me," Tony replied.

"How's it going?"

"The view from my office is amazing."

"Don't get too comfortable in that office of your's DiNozzo, your desk will be waiting for you when you get back."

"S'not what I hear, I hear you've been looking at a replacement."

"How'd you know about that."

"I have sources!" Tony replied cryptically.

"Ducky," Gibbs guessed.

"He called me yesterday afternoon, probably not long after you told him the truth, don't ask me where he got the number from."

"I'm not the only one with connections inside the FBI," Gibbs told Tony.

"You haven't denied that you've been looking for replacements."

"It would be too suspicious if I didn't Tony, don't worry, I see a lot of laborious interviews in Ziva and McGee's future," Gibbs smiled deviously

"You're one cruel man."

Gibbs laughed, "Is your father suspicious of anything?"

"If he is, he's not letting on," Tony answered. "I'll search his office when I get a chance."

"Good," Gibbs paused "How have things been between you and daddy DiNozzo?"

"They could be better," Tony replied quietly "They could also be worse," He added.

"Don't let him break you Tony," Gibbs said before hanging up "It took too long to rebuild you the first time," He said to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

sorry it took me so long to post this and that it's so short, i'm just been really busy at uni and haven't had the chance to write a lot. The next chapter is written but i want to work on it abit more before posting it, i know i can make it even better. Enjoy :)

* * *

Tony spent the rest of the day bored out of his mind in meetings. It was hard to look interested when you didn't know what was going on. Back at NCIS he would have already bugged Ziva by throwing paper planes at her then snapped elastic bands at McGee until Gibbs entered the room. His father had periodically observed Tony and only occasionally glared which Tony took as improvement.

They rode back in another uncomfortable silence and entered the house in silence. Their coats were handed off to one of the maids and Tony watched as his father turn stiffly towards him.

"Well," He began, looking Tony up and down. "You didn't completely embarrass me today. You're welcome to come back tomorrow."

Tony planted a fake smile on his face "That's great" He answered through gritted teeth. "I look forward to it"

Anthony nodded "Dinner's at eight" He spoke before abruptly leaving. Tony's shoulders sank, relishing the rare opportunity of an empty hallway and no-one to impress. He sighed loudly, not hearing the front door open and close.

"Whoo are yoo?" A breathy voice demanded. Tony pivoted round and came face to face with a woman in her forties or early fifties. A large pink hat sat on her head of perfectly coiffed curls and the fur coat looked like it cost more than a years salary. She placed her perfectly manicured hands on her thin waist and raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Who are you?," Tony countered with a wry smile.

"I aasked first young man," A maid interrupted the stand off to take the woman's coat.

"I'm Tony."

"Well Tony," The woman began as she stepped up to him "What is a haandsome thing like yoo doing in _my_ house?"

Tony shivered, not liking the attention he was being given. "You're house?" He questioned.

"Do I stutter," She asked as she trailed a nail down Tony's chest.

"Lila?" The woman's hand pulled away instantly as if she'd been burnt. Tony turned to see his father re-entering the room.

"Anthony," She greeted with a smile, hoping she hadn't been caught.

"You're home early," He noted.

"It was too cold," She answered with a wave of her hand and a slight shrug.

"It was Aspen," Tony suppressed the urge to laugh. "I see you've met Anthony."

"Yes, new butler?" She asked.

"My son," Tony watched in amusement as the woman's jaw dropped. "Anthony, this is my wife Lila," Anthony finished the introductions.

Lila frowned "I thought yoo disowned him," She asked like a petulant child. With Anthony's son back in picture less money would be left to her. Anthony didn't correct her or force her to apologise.

"I was about to go upstairs for a lie down, would you care to join me?" Anthony asked his latest wife.

"Of course darling," Tony was nearly sickened by their soppiness. Lila and Anthony linked arms and walked slowly up the stairs. Tony cringed, trying to stop himself thinking about what they would be doing up there. He realised this would be the perfect time to search his father's office. Anything incriminating wouldn't be at his work office to his best bet was going through his home office. He checked the hallway for maids and when it was clear he slipped into the room, shutting the door behind him with a soft click. He scanned the room instantly. The large room was nearly as big as his office at work. One wall was completely bookshelves, filled with everything from the complete works of Shakespeare to _Business at the Speed of Thought: Succeeding in the Digital Economy by Bill Gates. _Tony raised an eyebrow, maybe if he read something like that he would be able to understand what his father talked about. He pulled it off the bookshelf and flicked through it, quickly getting lost in long words.

"This thing needs a glossary" He said to himself with a shake of his head. He put the book back and carried on with his search. At the end of the room was a large desk complete with lamp, laptop and various files and papers. Behind the desk was a fireplace with a large portrait of Anthony DiNozzo Sr. hanging above. To the left was an antique grandfather's clock and to the right was an antique globe. The room was such a stereotypical study that Tony had to laugh. He sat down in the leather desk chair and began rifling through the papers on his desk. He jumped suddenly as his cell phone began to ring. He grabbed it from his pocket and answered it quickly to stop the noise attracting unwanted attention.

"What?" He greeted in a whisper.

"It's me DiNozzo," Tony relaxed as he heard his boss' voice.

"Brilliant timing boss," Tony replied sarcastically. "I'm in my dad's study," Tony tucked the phone between his shoulder and ear and used his free hands to carry on searching.

"Anything?"

"Well I don't think his new wife likes me."

"Focus DiNozzo," Gibbs growled.

"Right boss," He picked up a piece of paper and scanned it quickly. "There's not a lot, a timetable for shipments, nothing about weapons though, haven't had a chance to search the rest of the room yet."

"Keep at it DiNozzo, I'll ring again tomorrow," He hung up. Tony put the phone back in his pocket. The bottom two drawers of the desk were unlocked and Tony rifled through them thoroughly but found nothing interesting. The top drawer however was locked. He searched everywhere for a key but found nothing. Instead he picked out a couple of paper clips from a tray on top of the desk and straightened them out.

"Thanks Gibbs," He said to himself as he used his newly learnt lock picking skills to open the drawer. It took him longer than it would have taken Gibbs but eventually the locked clicked open. He smiled triumphantly as the drawer slid open and he instantly began to search through it. More papers written to confuse, a wad of foreign money, a pen knife. He picked up the papers and tucked them in his jacket pocket. He'd take them to get a proper look at them later, maybe even get them photocopied if there was anything good on them. He dug deeper into the drawer, Cuban cigars, a hip flask probably filled with expensive whiskey, a gun.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" His father demanded from the doorway.


	10. Chapter 10

I cannot take credit for this chapter! The credit belongs Richfic who turned my averagely written chapter into something really cool. Enjoy:)

* * *

He dug deeper into the drawer, Cuban cigars, a hip flask probably filled with expensive whiskey, a gun.

Not just any gun.

Tony's breath caught in his throat as he checked out the weapon. A Sig Sauer P228, 9mm, semiautomatic, holding twice the ammo of the 1911, easily one of the best pistols ever made, world-class reliable, accurate, ergonomic, easily controllable and only available to federal agents.

What was his father doing with it?

Footsteps along the corridor alerted him to his father's imminent return. Thinking quickly he swung the chair around and settled himself into his father's chair, looking as nonchalant as possible.

"New game plan." He murmured.

He'd told Fornell his father wasn't a criminal. He wasn't about to be proved wrong. He needed answers and he wasn't going to get those from Anthony DiNozzo by sneaking around.

"What the hell are you doing?" His father demanded from the doorway.

Tony stifled his automatic flinch when his father used _that_ tone and forced himself to look up slowly to meet his glare.

"I was about to ask you the same question."

"What are you talking ..?" His father moved further into the room, his face going white with anger as he caught sight of the partially open drawer. "Is that why you came back here, to steal from me? Get out of this house!"

Tony bit the inside of his cheek hard as he refused to let his hurt show in his expression. "Trust me, you don't have anything I want."

A small mocking small spread across his father's face as he surveyed him, scorn evident in his expression.

"Liar."

Tony looked away as the truth of those words hit home. He'd told Kate that he really missed the money and the life style that went with it. But all he had ever really wanted was this man's affection and approval and his father knew it.

Except if that was all he had ever wanted, he would had swallowed his pride and his ambition when his father had first offered him a job in the company. He had always cared more about doing the right thing than most people realised.

Including his father.

"This is a nice piece," He hefted the gun casually, his handling as he expertly checked the clip leaving no doubt as to his competent. "Where did you get it?"

"I have connections." Anthony replied cryptically. Anyone else might have missed the faint tremor of unease below those words. But Tony had always been good at reading people, even before he met Gibbs. Now he was even better.

"I have connections too," Tony eyed him seriously. "And the word is you're in way over your head."

"Connections? You?" His father scoffed. "You mean your frat brothers at Ohio State? Or those women you keep dating? I always knew that 'career' of yours wouldn't last. You never were any good at seeing things through. It was only a matter of time before you'd come running back here with your tail between yours legs."

"Believe me," Tony snapped. "None of this was my idea. I only thing I missed about this place was Rosa's chicken soup."

"So, why are you here?"

"Because I'm under orders from the FBI to investigate you."

"You lied to me?" Anthony frowned, a grudging admiration in his voice. He could have sworn that his son would find it impossible to lie to him, but Tony had seemed contrite and sincere, with just a hint of desperate.

Even Tony didn't seem to believe that he had actually fallen for his lies. "Oh come on Dad, you must have been suspicious of my timely arrival"

"But I had you checked out, I have a dozen sources who saw you fight with your boss and then quit." Anthony said incredulously.

"I do my best work undercover." Tony shrugged.

"Give me one good reason not to kick you out on your ass." Anthony demanded.

"Because you can talk to me or you can talk to the FBI. Your choice."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Anthony blustered.

"They think you are getting ready to ship weapons to Al-Qaeda. They have been watching you for weeks. I have the FBI on speed dial just ready to bring you down. You may not think much of my career choices. You may not approve of the women I date and I know that you'd never understood why I didn't want the life you offered me, but your name is my name too and I'll be dammed if I'll let you use it to slaughter innocent people. So, start talking."

"I can't." Anthony admitted quietly. To Tony's surprise his eyes were dark with fear.

"Can't what?" Tony pushed.

"I can't talk about it. They said they'd kill me if I did."

"They?" Tony queried, not giving an inch.

"You remember Alistair Fields?"

"The Texan?" Tony asked and his father nodded.

"He has a deal going with some Iraqis; he has the weapons but no way to get them to Iraq."

"So, you though you'd skip Vermont this winter and try for a little vacation in a Federal Prison?" Tony scoffed.

"I had no choice!" Anthony snapped, looking up at Tony. "He's been blackmailing me."

Tony tipped his head on one side, wondering exactly what it was that his father had been up to that gave Fields the power to blackmail him. Whatever it was it couldn't possibly be as bad as this.

"Why not just go to the cops?"

"He said he'd kill me if I did"

"You could have come to me." Tony offered quietly. He wasn't surprised when his father didn't answer. Anthony DiNozzo would rather commit a felony than go to his son and admit weakness. "Well it's lucky I came to you. I can fix this."

"You? How can you possibly fix this mess?" Anthony sneered.

"By doing my job!" Tony snapped back. He picked up the phone and went to dial with his thumb, never taking his eyes off his father.

"Who are you calling?"

"My boss. Usually, he doesn't have much time for arms dealers, but he might be prepared to make an exception in your case."

"No" Anthony reached for the phone. "No one else can know. We have to keep this within the family."

Tony looked at him, his eyes hard and flat. "My team is more of a family to me than you've ever been and if they help it won't be because of your name, or reputation or even your bank account, it will be because I asked them to."

Turning away from his father's slack jawed expression Tony tucked the phone to his ear. He wasn't remotely surprised when it was answered on the first ring.

"Gibbs."

"Boss, its me."

"DiNozzo? You alright?" Gibbs asked, sensing the tension in Tony's voice.

"I'm fine. For now." Tony sighed. Gibbs was going to kill him.

"Cut to the chase, DiNozzo," Gibbs normalcy was a comfort. "What's going on?"

"You never actually _liked, _Fornell, right, Boss?"


	11. Chapter 11

i'm so so sorry for being so long! I've just been sooo busy but i now have another three chapters waiting to be posted so i hope they make up for the wait :) enjoy

Gibbs heard his cell phone ring from his pocket. He dipped his hand in and pulled out the offensive object. "Gibbs." He answered in his usually abrupt tone.

"Boss, it's me."

"DiNozzo? You alright?" Gibbs asked, sensing the tension in Tony's voice. The team looked up instantly in shock at Gibbs talked to Tony.

"I'm fine. For now."

"Cut to the chase, DiNozzo," Gibbs normalcy was a comfort. "What's going on?"

"You never actually _liked, _Fornell, right, Boss?"

Gibbs frowned "Why'd you ask?"

"Things-" Tony tried to word it properly "- have changed". He finished. He felt his father's eyes on him as he spoke.

"Define _changed,_ DiNozzo", Gibbs asked impatiently. He hated it when people didn't just cut to the chase.

"My cover's been blown"

Gibbs' heart started to beat faster, adrenaline taking effect as he began to gear up "Are you in danger?"

"No." Gibbs forced himself to breathe. "Let's just say that I was caught with my hand in the cookie jar."

"DiNozzo!"

"My father's being blackmailed to ship the guns", Tony explained. He heard his father sigh behind him and he did his best to ignore it.

"What do you need?" Gibbs asked instantly.

"I need your help and I need Fornell far away from everything."

"Done and Done, we'll be on the next plane"

"Thanks, Boss." Gibbs couldn't help but the hear the surprise in Tony's voice that Gibbs was dropping everything to help him.

"What was that about?" Ziva asked curiously as Gibbs hung up the phone. She leant forward and raised an eyebrow.

"Not here", Gibbs shushed Ziva. He began to walk toward the elevator, gesturing to McGee and Ziva to follow him. They followed without question. When the elevator closed Gibbs pressed the button for Abby's lab. Gibbs stayed silent until the elevator car reached Abby's floor. "Go get Abs", Gibbs ordered McGee. He nodded dumbly and left to get Abby whilst Gibbs held the elevator open.

"Timmy!" Abby exclaimed, as he pulled her into the elevator. "What's this about?" Gibbs started the elevator again and pulled the emergency stop. Gibbs, Abby, Ziva and McGee stood facing each other in the darkened elevator. "Cool!" Abby said excitedly, her eyes as wide as her smile. "I've never got to go to the secret meetings before!" Gibbs gave her a look and she quickly quietened down.

"What about Ducky?" McGee asked. "Shouldn't he be here for this?"

Gibbs turned to McGee. "He already knows what I'm about to tell you". He saw the curious looks on the faces of his team when they realised how serious he was. "Tony didn't quit."

Abby let out a gasp.

"He went to investigate his father concerning a shipment of weapons to Iraq."

"His father?" Ziva asked. She hadn't heard a lot about Tony's father but what she had, hadn't been good. It wasn't what Tony had said about his father that worried her, it was the haunted look in his eyes as the memories surfaced.

"Fornell and the FBI had intel that made them believe a shipment of weapons was leaving the country soon. Further intel found that the company shipping the weapons was DiNozzo Enterprises."

Abby suppressed the urge to shout at Gibbs for not telling her sooner "Why are you telling us now?"

"He needs help, and we're going to give it to him."

"What do you need us to do?" McGee asked. Tony might tease him incessantly but he was still his friend. He still remembered how he'd felt when Tony was drugged and kidnapped, when he had the plague, when he was nearly blown up, when he was trapped in the shipping container, McGee couldn't remember a time when Tony wasn't in trouble.

"Pack your bags." Gibbs ordered.

"What about me?" Abby asked. It was obvious she was worried about her friend.

Gibbs placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Plane tickets."

She smiled instantly, suddenly feeling more in control of things. "Plane tickets I can do!"

Gibbs flicked the emergency switch off. Before the elevator reached the squad room he addressed his team again. "No word to anyone, not even the director." They nodded. When the elevator opened the team spread out to collect bags. They wouldn't have long to get home, pack, and be back again. Abby went to Tony's desk and began to book the tickets. As Gibbs watched his team leave he pulled out his cell phone and dialled Fornell's number.

"Fornell", he answered.

"It's me", Gibbs replied.

"What do you want?" Fornell demanded in his usual gruff voice.

Gibbs laughed. "What makes you think I want something?"

"Good guess?"

"Okay, I do need a favour"

"Name it, doesn't mean I'll be able to help."

"Give me the DiNozzo case."

"Jethro", Fornell warned, "You're too close to this."

"Tony needs help. I'm going there to help him. Tobias and I need the FBI to stay away."

"What do I get in return for risking my job by handing over one of your biggest cases in the last two years?"

"I'll give you the perp, full recognition."

"Tempting."

"Look, I'm not interested in the catch, I'm interested in DiNozzo getting out of it in one piece, we'll hand everything over to you when we catch the perp in the act."

"The perp? You don't think DiNozzo Sr is involved?"

"I know he's involved but he's not the one you want."

"You know this how?"

"He's being blackmailed."

"By who?"

"Tell me you'll back off, and I'll tell you who's blackmailing DiNozzo Sr."

Fornell groaned. "Fine." He gave in. "It's all yours, now tell me what I want to know."

"As soon I as know, Tobias, you'll know", he answered with a laugh. He hung up quickly. He scanned the empty squad room. Abby must have finished up quickly and disappeared back to her lab for another caff-pow fix. He looked up at the balcony to see the director leaning against the handrail, one eyebrow raised.

"Where is your team, Jethro? Fired them all?" She smirked.

"Inportant case. We'll be out of the office till the end of the week, maybe longer."

"And what case is that, Jethro?"

"Don't you trust me, Director?"

She gave him a look and after a second, she answered "You know I do."

"Then trust me", he replied, before walking away. He pressed the button for the elevator and got in. He reached the garage level and stepped out. He paused when he saw McGee, Ziva and Abby huddled by a car chatting. He using his trained sniper skills to sneak up on the trio.

"Why are you excited about this, Abs?" McGee asked, confused as to her wide smile that hadn't left her face since Gibbs had let them in on the undercover operation.

"Don't you see?"

"See what Abby?" Ziva was equally exasperated.

"Daddy DiNozzo is going to have a run in with Poppa bear." She smiled evilly. McGee and Ziva still didn't understand. Abby sighed "He's not going to know what hit him when Gibbs gets a hold of him", she translated, "and I can't believe I'll miss it! Timmy, I want all the details!" she ordered.

"None of you will be going if you don't leave right now", Gibbs said, from behind them. The trio jumped and spun to face Gibbs, knowing they'd been caught. "Now!" He repeated and they scattered. Gibbs smiled. Abby was right, he was definitely going to be having words with Anthony DiNozzo Sr.


	12. Chapter 12

Tony swung on the rickety swing with little energy. The wooden swing was tied to the branch of a tree in the grounds. It was an old hiding place of Tony's; his father never ventured further than the patio, so the swing and the makeshift tree-house above were a refuge from the disappointing looks and passive-aggressive comments that had ruled his childhood. He gripped the fraying rope tightly, and sighed.

From here he could see the house and the driveway. The uncomfortable silence in the house was getting to Tony, and if he had to sit and wait outside in the cold for Gibbs then so be it.

The swing held a lot of memories. As an only child, Tony had no-one to play games with. Instead he'd escape to his tree and pretend the tree house was filled with all his friends. He'd swing as high as he could and pretend that someone was pushing him. He'd play hide and seek and pretend he was found last. Once a maid had joined him and he'd made her play catch with him, until she was found out and promptly fired. He remembered a time when he was seven and he'd come to the tree to hide from a party his father was holding. He'd been called into the house and on his way back in he'd tripped and fallen in the mud. His clothes were totally ruined and his father had never been so angry with him. He'd been sent up to bed straight away without dinner.

Tony shook his head to push the memory away. He could never seem to remember good memories as easily. He did have them. Birthday parties, staying up late when his father was away on business and watching movies, taking advantage of room service when his father took him with him abroad. Tony smiled.

* * *

"How much further?" McGee asked, as he swallowed. Being in the car while Gibbs drove was fine for short journeys, but anything longer than an hour was a bad idea.

"Is it natural to be that green?" Ziva asked, as she frowned at McGee. He didn't answer.

"Another five minutes, McGee", Gibbs answered, as they turned a corner harshly. They turned into a gated community where every house was as big as NCIS headquarters. They slowed down as they neared the DiNozzo mansion. McGee's jaw dropped.

"Tony lives _here_?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "Tony's father lives here. Tony still lives in DC", he corrected.

"But still -" Ziva spoke with eyes as wide as saucers, " - that place is huge!"

"I knew Tony came from money but I didn't realise it was _that_ much money!" McGee added. Gibbs smiled at his team. He knew from Tony that the outside was nothing compared to the inside. Gibbs rolled down the window and pressed the button for the intercom.

"Yes?" A posh voice answered.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I'm here to see Tony DiNozzo."

"One moment", the voice said. The gates opened automatically a moment later. They drove down the driveway and parked outside the door. They slowly climbed out of the car and looked up. McGee had never seen anything so large. Gibbs led his team to the porch and held up his hand, ready to knock on the large wooden door when a voice from behind them stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

The team spun round to come face to face with Tony.

"...unless you want a confrontation with Lila the unbelievably terrible."

"DiNozzo." Gibbs stepped down off the porch and walked up to his senior field agent. "You look like crap."

Tony looked down. "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Lila?" Ziva asked. Tony had never been so grateful that Ziva's interruption stopped Gibbs from interrogating him further.

"The new wife", Tony explained. "A beast of a woman. She's in a huff because my father's not in the mood to give her what she wants."

Gibbs ignored Tony's comment. "Where's your father?"

Tony shrugged. "His study? The living room? The wine cellar?"

"You have a wine cellar?" McGee asked. Gibbs gave him a pointed stare and he shut up quickly.

"We need to talk to him, DiNozzo."

"Well, good luck! He hasn't spoken to me since yesterday" ,Tony retorted. He pushed past them and opened the door. "Come on." He gestured into the house. "I'll show you where you can put your bags."

Gibbs nodded at McGee and Ziva to grab all the gear from the car and watched in amusement as they rushed to get the bulky load out and carry it all without dropping it. Tony led the team into the house and smiled at the amazement on Ziva and McGee's faces. He led them up the main staircase to the second floor bedrooms. The room furthest away from his went to Ziva, the next to McGee and the closest to Gibbs. "I'm right next door",he told Gibbs. He watched as Gibbs dumped his bags ceremoniously on the four poster bed. "So what now?"

"Now you show me where your father is, DiNozzo."

"It's a big house, boss."

"Then you better start looking", Gibbs replied.

Tony sighed. "I'll call you when I find him."

"You do that, DiNozzo."

Tony exited the room and walked back down the stairs. He checked his father's bedroom first, but it was empty. He then went down the other set of stairs. He ducked his head inside the dining room, the living room and then the study. All were empty. He then searched the kitchen. Amid the bustle of the kitchen was his father, sitting at the small table sipping on a glass of wine. In all the years he'd known his father, he'd never seen him in the kitchen. To him the kitchen was for the help only. He cleared his throat to get his father's attention. Anthony looked up and Tony was surprised how forlorn his father looked. Maybe it was the fear that he could lose everything.

"My team's here", Tony said. "My boss wants to speak with you." Tony watched in amazement as his father's expression instantly turned cold. It was the unreadable mask Tony had lived with since he was a child.

"In the living room, Anthony. I don't want the help listening in to a private conversation", he said irritably. He downed the last of the wine in one gulp and stood up. He walked past Tony and out of the kitchen. Tony pulled out his phone as he followed his father.

"It's me", he said, as Gibbs answered. "The living room, ground floor, to the right of the staircase." He snapped the phone shut and entered the living room. His father was sitting in his usual chair and had already poured himself a glass of whiskey. "He'll be here in a second", he told his father, ignoring the drink he was gulping. He'd learnt not to comment about his father's drinking; it only led to shouting and being locked into his bedroom for a couple of hours.

Gibbs appeared from behind him a minute later and Tony watched with interest as the older men eyed each other up. Gibbs staring at Anthony with disdain and Anthony looking at Gibbs with what Tony could only call jealousy. Jealous of what, Tony didn't know.

"Anthony DiNozzo." Gibbs greeted in a strictly business manner, trying to keep himself under control.

"You must be Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs", Anthony almost spat.

Gibbs stepped further into the room and sat down in the opposite chair. He needed to get at eye level with Anthony. His best advantage was his stare. He eyed the man with one of his soul searing stares, the one he normally saved for murderers and rapists. Anthony returned his own stare; his was more mocking, his way of saying _you stare and me and I'll stare right back. _Tony cleared his throat to break up the staring competition that seemed to be happening in front of him. The pair snapped out of it and turned to Tony.

"Tell Gibbs what you told me", he asked his father.

Anthony turned back to Gibbs. He raised an eyebrow and sighed, as if to say, "W_ho are you, and how are you qualified to help me?" _

"His name's Alistair Fields. He has a pile of weapons stored in a warehouse somewhere. He thought he would make more money selling them to terrorists in Iraq. He's been blackmailing me into shipping them for him."

"Do you know where the warehouse is?"

Anthony shook his head. "If I did, do you think I would be going through all of this?"

Gibbs ignored Anthony's scathing remark and carried on with the questioning. "When are the weapons to be shipped out?"

"Tomorrow."

Gibbs looked surprised and glanced up at Tony. Tony shrugged. "I didn't know, boss."

"We don't have a lot of time."

"What do you suggest we do, boss?" Tony asked.

"Get Ziva and McGee on phone records, and any paperwork that connects Alistair Fields to criminal activities."

"What about me, boss?"

"Do you have an in?"

Anthony frowned, confused at the terminology. _Finally _Tony thought, _some jargon he knew and his father didn't._ It was a nice feeling to be an expert in a field instead of completely lost. Tony thought about Gibbs' question for a second. A light bulb went off in his head.

"Jessica", he answered.

"Oh, please!" Anthony muttered.

"Who's Jessica?" Gibbs asked, ignoring Anthony's mutterings.

"Alistair's daughter, took a liking to me", he explained. " Not a surprise there, I have to say", he added, with a cheeky smile. "I'll phone her up and take her out on a date, see if she knows anything."

"Okay, but I'm going to be listening in."

"Of course" ,Tony said, as if he wouldn't have it any other way.


	13. Chapter 13

Tony stopped the car and stepped out of it, he'd treated himself to one of his father's Porches, mostly to make a good impression but a part of him liked his father not being able to stop him. He jogged around to the passenger side and opened the door, two long legs stepped out before the rest of Jessica Fields climbed out of the car and Tony held back a whistle. He handed the keys to the nearest valet before letting Jessica take his arm. He lead them into the expensive restaurant and straight to their reserved table. Tony pulled out a chair for Jessica before sitting down himself.

"Such a gentleman," Gibbs remarked sarcastically as he watched covertly from another table. To anyone else it would look like an older gentleman was entertaining a younger woman. To Tony it was his boss and Ziva keeping an eye on him. McGee had unfortunately been stuck with the waiter's uniform again. The ear piece meant that Gibbs could talk to him, he was also wearing a mic so he could talk to the team, it also meant they could listen in on his conversation.

"Nice place," Jessica noted with a slight smile.

"Have you been here before?" Tony asked.

Jessica shook her head, "I don't get the chance to go out a lot."

"Now that I don't believe, I beautiful woman like you must get to go to all the best restaurants."

"You'd be surprised," Jessica's smiled widened, flattered by Tony's remark, she fluttered her eyebrows and flashed her pearly whites. At that moment, McGee appeared.

"Your menu's sir," McGee handed over two leather bound menus, "Would you like to see a wine list?"

"That won't be necessary, bring us your best champagne."

McGee frowned, "Are you sure Sir?"

Tony looked up and glared at McGee, "Very sure," He growled.

"Very well," McGee nodded before walking off.

"You're paying for that DiNozzo," Gibbs said. Tony ignored him and turned back to Jessica.

"I love champagne," She murmured softly as McGee brought the sparkling wine over and poured it into two glasses.

"Me too," Tony replied, with one of his movie star smiles.

"Stop flirting and start getting some information DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

"So, how long have you been working with your father?" Tony asked.

Jessica took a sip of the expensive liquid before answering, "Five years."

"Really?"

"You seem surprised."

"You just don't look like the kind of gal who belongs behind a desk."

Jessica laughed, "Kind of gal?"

"Okay," Tony leant forward, "different question."

"Fire away."

"Why work for your father?"

"Well it does come with some perks," Jessica replied.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Well," Jessica leant forward meeting Tony In the middle of the table, "None of the sleazy guys at work hit on me," She whispered.

Tony laughed, he leant back into his chair, "Does that mean you don't think I'm sleazy?"

"No, just means you aren't afraid of my father."

Tony laughed again, "Should I be afraid of him?"

Jessica smiled but didn't answer, "Why do _you_ work for your father?" Jessica decided it was her turn to ask the questions.

"I like living a certain lifestyle."

Jessica smiled, "But that's not why you work for him."

Tony raised his eyebrow and took a moment before speaking. He looked down at the table before looking back up at the dazzling woman sitting opposite him, "I guess I want him to be proud of me."

Jessica nodded, "Now you know why I work for my father" She spoke before taking another sip of champagne. Their conversation was interrupted by McGee arriving to take their food orders.

"So, What were you doing before working for the family business?" Tony asked once McGee had left.

"Law school, then Engel & Schultz law firm in Boston, what about you?"

"Yeah, law too," Tony answered vaguely.

"Business law?"

"Criminal," Tony knew the best lie was the truth, or as close to the truth as possible.

"Really, that must have been so interesting."

"Get her back on topic DiNozzo," Gibbs ordered, obviously impatient with Tony's line of questioning.

"Not really," Tony brought the conversation to an abrupt halt. He was saved by the food coming. He began to eat. "Are you and your father close?" He asked once he'd swallowed.

"Fairly, It's just been me and him for a while, I'm an only child."

"Snap," Tony interrupted, "How involved in the business are you?"

"Why all the questions?" Jessica asked with a frown.

Tony shrugged, "I'm a curious guy," He smiled, "I like to know everything I can about beautiful women," Jessica smiled at his compliment and Tony sighed in relief, "So?"

"I'm a lawyer, not president of the company, I think that if me and my father worked too closely together then we wouldn't have the good relationship we have now. He's a good father but he has his flaws and too much time in his company is never as good thing."

"I hear ya, my father has a habit of collecting wives, each one worse than the last."

Jessica laughed, "At least you can escape them, my father collects the most gaudy ornaments and fills the house with them. I broke one once and he didn't speak to me for a month."

"So, neither of our father's has any taste," Jessica laughed, "But plenty of money."

Jessica lifted her glass, "A toast, to ex-wives and tacky figurines," Tony lifted his own glass and let it clink gently against hers.

"Ex-wives and tacky figurines," He repeated. They took a sip at the same time, their eyes fixed on each other. It was then that Tony decided he needed to talk to Gibbs. He pushed his chair back and stood up, "Excuse me, need to use the men's room."

Jessica nodded, "Hurry back," Her eyes travelled across his body hungrily. Tony left th table and entered the men's room.

"Gibbs," He called into his mic.

"What is it DiNozzo?" Gibbs answered from his table.

"I don't think she's in on it."

"What makes you say that?"

"My gut, she doesn't have what it takes to be involved in something like this."

"We've had problems in the past with a certain part of your anatomy being in control."

"This is not one of those times boss, she doesn't work closely with her father, I don't think he had any reason to involve her, especially if it all went wrong. He wouldn't want her to go to jail."

"And you know this how?"

"I've seen Alistair and Jessica together, he worships her. He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her career."

"Okay DiNozzo, let's go then."

"Boss?"

"What DiNozzo?"

"The night might as well finish on a high note," Tony smiled.

He heard Gibbs laugh slightly and a loud sigh from Ziva, "Fine, we'll leave you to it."

"I do my best work alone," He replied. He hadn't heard the bathroom door open and as he turned around he came face to face with a very confused man, "What?" he questioned, "You've never seen man talk to himself before?" Tony brushed past the man and left the men's room.

The man raised an eyebrow and answered to the empty room, "Not in the men's room I haven't."

* * *

Gibbs, Ziva and McGee entered the DiNozzo mansion in silence. It was clear that both McGee and Ziva were tired, "Bed, both of you," Sometimes Gibbs felt like their father, "Be up early tomorrow, we have a lot of work to do," They nodded and wearily climbed the stairs. Gibbs was about to follow them when he noticed a light on in the living room. He walked across the entrance hall and peered into the living room. Still sitting in his chair was Anthony DiNozzo Sr, a glass of whiskey in his hand and an empty bottle on the table next to him.

"I know you're there Agent Gibbs," Gibbs stepped into the room.

"It's late."

"I own a watch," Anthony retorted scathingly.

"If you're waiting up for Tony then you're going to be sitting there for a while."

"I know about my son's…habits, he's probably already booked a hotel room in town."

"And it's never bothered you?"

"I can see it's never bothered you."

"He didn't develop commitment issues from me," Gibbs noted.

Anthony slammed his glass down on the table and stood up, "I'm fed up of being blamed for my son's issues," He snapped.

"You're right, lets just blame Tony, seeing as he just about raised himself!" Gibbs countered, his voice raising.

"You have no idea what it was like!"

"No, but I know Tony now and I'm not trying to make him something he's not and I don't send him power sanders when anyone who knows him would know he doesn't have a single DIY bone in his body, he's good at what he does and he works hard at what he does and I can't take people like you making him feel worthless just because you can!"

"Then you must be a saint!" Anthony spat.

"Hardly," Gibbs shook his head.

"Well you seem to like preaching," He sneered.

Gibbs laughed, "I actually wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Anthony asked suspiciously.

"If you hadn't treated Tony the way you did, he probably wouldn't be working for me right about now."

"How dare you!"

"Carefull," Gibbs warned, not at all intimidated by Anthony, "Or I might just find some evidence that implicates you as an accomplice in this whole mess."

"You wouldn't!"

Gibbs stepped into Anthony's personal space and then spoke softly in a low voice, "Ask Tony what I wouldn't do," He didn't wait for a response before storming out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Tony strolled through the door at ten o'clock the next morning. He was wearing the same suit he was wearing yesterday although now it was extremely wrinkled and he had a large smile on his face that was very telling. It was obvious he'd had a very good evening and from the bags under his eyes it was obvious that it had lasted all night He closed the door as quietly as he could and began to climb the stairs, hoping to shower and changed before the team saw him.

"Nice night DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked from behind him.

Tony winced at being caught, he pivoted on the spot and looked down at Gibbs standing at the bottom of the staircase, "Wasn't bad," He answered.

"Good, now put some more suitable clothes and get back down here, you have a lot of work to do today."

"On it Boss," He replied with a nod. He turned back and continued up the stairs.

* * *

Anthony flipped open his cell phone and pressed speed dial.

"Hello?" The voice answered.

"It's me," Anthony replied, keeping an eye out for Gibbs. He'd waited ages for the agent to leave the room and he wasn't going to wast the little alone time her had, "I don't have much time," He spoke quietly so not to elicit attention.

"What do you want?"

"Have the container's been loaded onto the ship?" He asked.

There was a pause before the voice answered, "Yes."

"Good, it's mine now, I don't care about any money and don't think you can blackmail me. That ship is not going anywhere. The captain won't set sail until I tell him to."

"I wouldn't do this if I were you," The voice warned.

"Too late, I already have."

"What are you going to with it all?"

"There are a lot of people in the good ol' US of A that will be equally glad to give them what I now have."

"You do this, and there will be consequences,"

There was something in their voice that made Anthony shiver. He pushed all the bad thoughts away, "I'm not scared of you," Anthony said before snapping the phone shut.

* * *

Gibbs entered the room the team were using to work in. A couple of computers had been set up in the small room a long with a couple of phones and an LCD screen just like the sqaud room at NCIS headquarters. McGee was hunched over a computer as he spoke to Abby via the webcam whilst Ziva sat on a chair with her cell phone glued to her ear. From the annoyed look on her face Gibbs guess she had been put on hold.

"McGee!" Gibbs barked.

McGee's head snapped up,. "Going through the phone records boss, nothing unusual. Phone calls between Anthony DiNozzo Sr and Alistair Fields were pretty occasional, most co-incide with meetings that took place between the two, then about a month ago the calls increased."

"What about in the last week?"

"They've practically stopped," McGee answered with a shake of his head.

Gibbs nodded and then turned to Ziva. She knew he wasn't going to ask nicely. Ziva amended that thought. She knew he wasn't going to ask at all,. "Trying to get records of every building Alistair Fields and his company own, I'm hoping the weapons will have been stored in one of them."

"Unless they've been moved already, Do we know when today they're supposed to be shipped out?"

Gibbs shook his head, "Anthony said he was supplying the ship but wasn't in control of what happens to it."

"Do we believe him?" Ziva asked.

"He has no reason to lie. If he was in control he could just stop the ship from leaving port and hand everything over to us."

"I've been trying to hack into Alistair Fields computer but it's sophisticated stuff and I'm drowning in evidence down here," Abby said from the computer screen.

"Keep trying Abs," Gibbs said.

Ziva's contact returned and Ziva continued the conversation, "Thank you," She put the phone down and turned back to Gibbs and McGee, "Alistair Fields has a warehouse just outside the city which has been empty for years. My contact said there has been a lot of activity there recently."

"Let's go then."

"Shall I go get Tony?" McGee asked.

Gibbs smiled "I don't think he got a lot of sleep last night. He's probably crashed out on his bed. We can manage perfectly without him," McGee nodded and began to fix his gun to his belt as he followed Gibbs and Ziva out of the house.

* * *

Tony was sleeping peacefully, after climbing the stairs he'd jumped into the shower and then changed into a snug pair of jeans and a t-shirt. If he was going to spend the day at a computer then he was going to wear something comfortable. The bed had looked so tempting considering how exhausted he was. He didn't think Gibbs would have minded if he had a little nap, he would be no use if he was too tired to work. A quick nap had instantly turned into a deep sleep. He was so far gone that he didn't hear his door open and footsteps approach the bed. His eyes snapped open as a hand went over his mouth. Tony struggled but hands were holding him down. His hands and feet were tied with tape and he was pulled to his feet.

"Guys, can we do this after I've slept for at least another eight hours?" Tony joked. He was rewarded with a punch to the face. In his dazed state he was easily dragged down the stairs and out the front door where a indistinct white van waited. He was thrown into the back and Tony winced as his he landed on his shoulder. A second later a second body was thrown into the back. Tony looked up to see his father's face staring back at him in fear.

A masked man crouched down in the back of the van and spoke to the pair, "You were warned," He said before climbing in the front. The door to the van was slammed shut sending the pair into darkness. The last thing Tony remembered was the engine starting before the acceleration threw him into the wall of the van. He slumped down unconscious, unaware of his father calling his name.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry it's taken me so long, I've been very busy at uni but i'm back for the christmas holidays so I can finally finish the story!

* * *

Gibbs kicked the door hard. The wooden door opened with a resonating crack as it splintered and slammed against the wall. He burst through the doorway with his gun aimed forward. Ziva and McGee stepped in behind him, using their guns to search the warehouse. The large space was completely empty. Just paint chipped walls and windows filled with cobwebs. It looked like this place had been abandoned for years, not a day. Gibbs lowered his weapon, prompting Ziva and McGee to do the same thing.

"It's been abandoned," McGee sighed.

"Ya think McGee?" Gibbs replied with his usual sarcasm. He crouched down and inspected the dust on the ground. "Look" He ordered. Ziva crouched gracefully by his side whilst McGee bent over, leaning his hands on his knees.

"Footsteps?" Ziva asked.

"Someone's been here recently," Gibbs stated, "The dust hasn't resettled yet" Gibbs looked up and scanned the floor. Large voids on the floor marked where the crates of weapons had been kept.

"If the shipment has already been moved to the docks then we don't much time, the ship might have already left," Ziva said.

"I want every DiNozzo ship that's supposed to leave the docks today detained and any that have already left to turn back," Gibbs growled.

"Then what?"

"Search them all!" Gibbs shouted before storming out.

Gibbs slammed the car door and raced up the stepped into the DiNozzo mansion, McGee and Ziva trailed behind him, both glued to their cell phones looking for any information that could help them find the ship with the weapons. As the wooden door closed behind them the house fell eerily silent. Not that it hadn't been silent before but there was something different about the house, Gibbs' gut was telling him something was wrong. Gibbs took off up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time. Ziva and McGee followed. They had no idea what was going on but they trusted that Gibbs knew what he was doing. They followed Gibbs up to the second floor and burst through Tony's bedroom door behind Gibbs. The room was empty. That in itself meant nothing. It was a big house and Tony could be anywhere.

"Search the house, shout when you find DiNozzo," Gibbs ordered as he pushed past the pair to continue the search. He pushed each door open and scanned the rooms for any trace of his field agent. "DiNozzo!" He bellowed down the hallway, hoping for some reply. None came.

"What's wrong boss?" Gibbs couldn't answer, he didn't know himself, just a feeling that something was wrong.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Gibbs asked as he came upon empty room after empty room.

"Well uh," McGee stuttered, "Tony said all the staff get the day off on Sundays," He explained, still unsure what Gibbs was doing.

Gibbs stopped and turned to McGee, "Then where the hell is Tony and his father?" He asked exasperated.

McGee's eyes widened as he caught onto Gibbs concern, "I'll search the grounds, he said he had a tree he used to escaped to," McGee nodded firmly before taking off.

"A tree?" Ziva frowned. Gibbs turned to her and stared hard. She swallowed then spoke, "I'll take the cellar," Gibbs watched her take off before continuing her search. It wasn't long before the three of them had searched the whole house and most of the gardens. They met in the middle of the entrance hall.

"Anything?" Gibbs asked.

"Sorry boss, the cars are all still in the garage too," McGee shook his head.

Gibbs looked to Ziva. "Do you know what this could mean?"

"Yes," She nodded "Tony and his father have been inducted."

"Abd-," McGee stopped as it all clicked into place, "Never mind," He finished quietly, the worry for his friend evident.

Gibbs gritted his teeth. He wished Tony would stop getting into trouble, "Find him," He growled, "If he's goofing off somewhere I am going to kill him," He added before walking off.

Ziva turned to McGee, "Before joining NCIS, I never knew anyone who attracted trouble like Tony," Ziva shook her head in disbelief, "It always happens to him! I'm surprised he hasn't died of a medieval plague or something by now!" Ziva smiled. McGee didn't know what to say. "What?" She asked.

"We don't joke about the plague," He answered before turning and walking away.

* * *

An unconscious Tony was dragged across the dusty concrete floor and dumped into a metal chair. His hands were re-tied behind his back and then more tape was tied around his chest to hold him down to the chair.

The hired muscle slapped Tony's cheek, "Wakey wakey sleepy head," He sung. Another burly man laughed deeply. Tony's head dropped limply to his chest and the pair laughed even harder. "He's not going to last a minute."

"I hope he does," The other man replied, "I wanna hear him scream like a girl," He added excitedly, kicking Tony's limp feet for the fun of it.

"Come on, let's go get the old guy," The pair left and a minute later brought in Anthony, he struggled against the muscle pair but he was no match for them. They laughed at his efforts. They pushed him into a chair opposite so that Tony and his father were back to back.

"Untie me this instant!" He shouted at the duo, "Whatever he's paying you I'll double!" He added as an incentive. They didn't listen to him and pulled the restraints even tighter. They left as soon as they were finished. Anthony was just glad they hadn't gagged or blindfolded him. He looked over his surroundings and exhaled noisily. He was facing a huge whole in the wall where windows were supposed to be, piles of rubbish up against bare concrete walls indicated that they had been left in a half finished building. With no windows to protect them from the wind, it as going to be a long cold day and an even longer, colder night.

"Anthony?" Anthony called, hoping his son was awake. There was no answer, "Come on Anthony, wake up!" Tony moaned but didn't wake up, "Damnit Anthony!" Anthony sighed.


	16. Chapter 16

so glad you're loving it, not much more to go now and I already have a story in the works and another one in mind, anyone who wants to help beta those just email me :) as always - read and review

* * *

Tony groaned. He frowned and scrunched up his eyes as the pain from a throbbing headache pulled him from unconsciousness.

"Anthony?" Tony heard his father call his name and he moaned again.

"Did you get the name of the truck?" Tony spoke, his voice rough and groggy. He tried to move his hands but instantly winced as his muscles ached from being in the same position for hours. He struggled against the restraints in a futile effort to break loose. He sighed and fell limp in defeat. Harry Houdini had a better chance of escaping. He scanned his surroundings and instantly came to the same conclusion as his father. He seemed to be sitting in the middle of a half finished room in what had to be a half finished building. The metal chair he was sitting in was cold and hard and the breeze coming through the open windows sent a shiver down his spine. "Dad?" He called out, hoping he wasn't hearing voices.

"I'm here," Tony heard from behind him. He twisted his neck and saw his father's back. He was also tied to a chair, "Did you know you're going bald?" Tony asked and he smiled as he heard a loud disapproving sigh. Anthony turned ands their eyes met.

"You don't seem too bothered that you've been taken against your will and tied to a chair," Anthony noted.

Tony laughed as he turned back to a more comfortable position, "It's funny," He answered.

"How is _this _humorous?" Anthony asked incredulously.

"Because I'm actually getting _used_ to this," Tony replied.

"And you wonder why I've always disapproved of your job," Anthony shook his head.

"You mean it's not because of the crappy dental plan?" Tony quipped.

"You're making jokes at a time like this?"

"At a time like this? It's all I can do," He replied, "Those thugs hurt you?" He asked.

"No," Anthony replied, "My pride maybe."

Tony snorted, "You had some to lose."

"I did not get us into this mess!" Anthony whispered venomously.

"Oh and I did?" Tony retorted, "Things were screwed up a long time before I entered the picture."

"Another thing you're going to blame me for?"

"You were blackmailed, this wasn't your fault," Tony placated, even though inside he waned to shout at his father for being so stupid.

"So, you're used to this?"

"Yeah, so?"

"What's going to happen to us?"

Tony Sighed, "The thugs will come back in along with their ring leader, I'm guessing Alistair Fields. He'll threaten us, I'll probably be punished for my insanely inappropriate quips then we'll either be tortured until we give him whatever he kidnapped us for or he leaves us to die to keep us quiet. Personally I'm hoping for the latter."

Anthony swallowed hard, "You want to die?"

Tony shook his head, "It won't come to that."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Gibbs will find us before then."

"Again I ask, what makes you so sure?"

"I trust that he'll find us in time because each an every time I've been in trouble like this, he's found me and saved my life."

Anthony didn't reply. Any line of thought was interrupted when the makeshift wooden door swung open suddenly and the two muscle men entered the room. They stepped to one side and waited. A second later Alistair Fields walked in, his right hand wrapped around a silver globe crowned cane. He strutted into the room and towards Tony.

"Hey Alistair, fancy meeting you here," Tony greeted.

"Tony," Alistair greeted coolly, "I'm sorry for such…drastic measures but you're father is holding something I want hostage, and you aren't going anywhere until I have it."

"Have you asked nicely?" Tony asked mockingly, "Please and thank you's go a long way."

Alistair lifted the cane and pressed the pointed end almost painfully into Tony's chest, "I have alternative methods to get what I want," Tony winced as Alistair pushed the cane harder, "Get him up," He ordered. The hired muscle stepped forward. One pulled out a knife and Tony's eyes widened. He relaxed slightly when they only cut the tape holding him to the chair. They lifted him up and dragged him to face Anthony.

"Anthony," Alistair began, "I told you that you would regret messing with me. I told you that if you did anything to betray me, anything to compromise this that you would face the consequences," There was something in his voice that made Tony shiver, "_This_ is the consequence," He finished with a nod to his men. Muscle Man number one held Tony while number two pulled back a fist and then punched Tony in the gut. Tony gasped and fell to the ground. He gulped for air after being winded from the blow.

"What are you doing?" Anthony asked in horror.

"Punishing you," Alistair responded. Number one pulled back a boot and this time kicked Tony as hard as he could. Tony rolled over in pain before he was kicked again.

"Is that the best you got?" Tony groaned as he hugged his ribs. Blood had begun to pour from open wounds on his face.

Alistair pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. He held it towards Anthony. "Phone the ship and tell it to set sail or I let my men loose on your son."

"Don't do it," Tony said, earning another kick.

"Phone them now!" Alistair shouted.

"Don't let him push you around dad, I can handle these jerks," Another kick to the gut.

"I'm not going to sit here and watch them beat you to death!"

"Those weapons can't leave the country, I don't matter."

"Tony!" Anthony cried and Tony froze. He'd never heard his father call him Tony. Their eyes met and for the first time Tony saw fear in his father's eyes.

"Isn't this sweet," Alistair drawled, "If I cared I would shed a tear," He laughed, "But I don't, so," He used the end of his cane like a baseball bat and swung it at Tony. It's sharp end slashing Tony across his chest. He laughed again.

"I can't watch this, I'm Sorry," Anthony crumbled. He turned to Alistair and nodded. Alistair dialled the number and held it to Anthony's ear, "It's me," He spoke into the phone. "You have authorisation to leave," Alistair pulled the phone away and snapped it shut.

"Thank you," Alistair spoke. Tony received one more kick before he was lifted up and dropped back in the chair, more tape was wound around him, the pressure to his sore ribs was suffocating.

"Aren't you going to let us go now?" Anthony asked, confused.

"And have you go to the police? I don't think so," Alistair shook his head and then smirked, "No one will say anything about a empty building that explodes from faulty gas pipes, of course I'll have to help it along with some explosives."

"I have friends, they'll wonder where I am if I die," Anthony said.

"Once I leak everything to the police, give them every piece of paper connecting you to the weapons then it'll look like you've fled the country, never to be seen again."

"You're a bastard," Anthony hissed.

"What would that make me?" A voice asked. Tony turned his head and his jaw dropped when he saw Jessica Fields standing in the room, a hand on her hip.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car?" Alistair demanded.

Jessica walked up to Tony, "I wanted to see him tied up," She answered with a smile. She sat down on his lap and trailed a hand down Tony's bloody and bruised face, "I didn't get that pleasure last night," Tony pulled away.

"More than I needed to know Jessica," Alistair spoke with a sigh.

Jessica leant forwards and whispered into Tony's ear, "I used you," She said, "I used you for the sex… and now," She laughed, "You get to die," She pushed herself off him "I won't take it personally when you don't call," Tony laughed.

"What's so funny?" She hissed.

"I always fall for murderers," He earned a slap for that.

"Jessica, leave now," Her father ordered and she obeyed.

"Goodbye Tony," Jessica said before walking out the room.

Alistair turned back to Tony, "You have until the ship reaches international waters, before the bomb goes off, to say your goodbyes, I'd use the time wisely if I were you," He began to leave before he stopped and as an afterthought he added, "It was nice doing business with you Anthony," He smiled sinfully before disappearing out the door. The two thugs following behind.

Tony sighed as they were left alone . He thought back to his earlier words "_The thugs will come back in along with their ring leader, I'm guessing Alistair Fields. He'll threaten us, I'll probably be punished for my insanely inappropriate quips then we'll either be tortured until we give him whatever he kidnapped us for or he leaves us to die to keep us quiet" _

He turned his head, "I told you so," He declared.


	17. Chapter 17

only two more chapters to go after this! I'm still looking for a beta or anyone that just wants to help with feedback to make my stories even better :) email me if you want to help (and get the chapters before anyone else) hope you like - sorry for any soppiness

* * *

Tony coughed and then winced loudly as the movement sent shooting pains across his chest. He knew he had at least one broken rib. 

"Are you okay?" Anthony asked quietly. It had only been a couple of hours after Alistair had left but it was already getting dark and the temperature had dropped severely.

"I'll live," Tony paused for a second, "Well, until we blow up."

"You don't sound okay."

"I've been worse."

"Well that makes me feel better," Anthony replied sarcastically.

"You're phoned every time I'm in the hospital which unfortunately is more than I would like, the problem is that the call doesn't get past your secretary and then I end up sitting in a hospital bed wondering why my father hasn't come to see me. I had the plague dad, I nearly died from a medieval disease and you wonder why my boss can't stand you."

"I thought he was jealous of my good looks."

"Now who's making jokes?"

"You're feeble excuse for wit has rubbed off."

"For a second there we were actually having a conversation."

"That's what you call a conversation?"

"What would you call it?"

"Cheap chat."

"I can't afford anything else."

"You still sour that I took away your trust fund?"

"I could use it; my mustang needs a new radiator."

"All you have to do is ask."

Tony snorted, "I'd rather strip naked and parade around DC then beg for money."

"I have money, I can arrange that."

Tony laughed and winced again, "Please, don't make me laugh."

"You shouldn't have had to go through that."

"Yes I did."

"Tony-" Anthony began.

"It's my job," Tony interrupted, "It's my job to beaten to a pulp if it means you aren't, it's my job to take bullets for strangers and risk my life so someone else doesn't have to. I chose to do this and I'm good at this."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"It's been a long time since I asked for approval. I'm not holding my breath."

"Do you know why I never accepted you choice to go into law enforcement?" Tony opened his mouth ready to retort with a sarcastic comment but froze almost a second later. There was apart of him that wanted to know in the inner workings of his father's mind, "The minute you were born I began making plans. You were going to go to the best schools, the best university, you were going to do every extra curricular activity under the sun and I was going to give you the office next to mine. We'd buy out companies together and have dinner meetings with CEO's of every major company in the state. We'd be the unstoppable father and son duo. We'd arrive back from work and share cigars and brandy, as we'd talk about the successes of the day. You'd meet a nice girl and you'd ask her for her hand in marriage and before long you'd be running the company by yourself, waiting for your own son to grow up and work for you" Anthony paused. "You mother died before she could give me any more children and I learnt to live with the grief by placing all the pressure on you. Expecting too much of you. After you told me that you wanted nothing to do with everything I was it took me a long long time to accept it. I was angry with myself, I felt stupid for believing in my fantasy. I was disappointed in you and in myself. Maybe if hadn't pushed so much, drank so much," Anthony hung his head.

"I know I was never the son you wanted."

"You are the son I have, and I should have accepted that from the very beginning,"

"Shoulda, woulda coulda," Tony replied with a small shrug, "I can't tell you what I would have done if things had happened differently, if mom was still alive, I had done a business degree instead of phys-ed. But I can tell you that if I had really worked for you, I wouldn't be as happy as I am right now. I have a job I love, I have great friends, I have my own apartment and my mustang and I did it all by myself."

"That's all your mother ever wanted for you. As we watched you sleep I would tell her all the great plans for you. She sat there patiently and just listened. When I was finished all she said was _"as long as he's happy",_" The pair fell silent.

"Dad?" Tony asked a couple of minutes later.

"Yes?"

"What did they blackmail you with?" He asked, wanting the answer the question that had been bugging him for the last two days.

Anthony didn't answer straight away and Tony wondered if his father had heard him, "You," He answered.

"Me?" Tony breathed in.

"They had photos of you. Shopping, jogging in the park, driving to work. They wanted me to know that they could get to you whenever they wanted. Alistair said that if I didn't do as he asked or if I went to the police then they would kill you."

"You know," Tony began, "I think _this_ is the first time that we've actually had a proper conversation."

"Scary isn't it?"

"Why has it taken us so long?"

"Pride," Anthony answered honestly "dignity, ego-

"-stupidity," Tony added, "Although that's more you than me."

Anthony laughed, "You wish," The laughter died when they heard a loud explosion from below them, "What was that?" Anthony asked, his heart beating faster.

"The sound of our imminent deaths," Tony replied seriously, "Sounds like it was three floors down. Won't be long before the fire reaches us or the supports holding this building up crack and the whole building falls on top of us."

"I thought you said Gibbs would find us!" Anthony shouted over the roar of secondary explosions.

"There's a first for everything!" Tony shouted back.

"What!" Anthony cried. "I don't want to die!"

"There's still time."

"How much?!"

"Enough."

"How can you be so calm?" Anthony asked in a panicked tone.

"Panicking doesn't solve anything. If I die then I die. I came to terms with my death along time ago."

"Well I haven't!"

Tony could already feel the heat from the fire, "It's going to get smoky in here, if you start to hyperventilate you will die sooner," He spoke evenly, hoping his father understood, "Just breathe dad," He said, "He'll find us."

"And if he doesn't?"

"He'll find us," Tony repeated with more force, "Gibbs will be here soon," He added quieter, "Gibbs will find us," He repeated, letting it become a silent mantra.


	18. Chapter 18

only one more chapter to go!! thank you for all the lovely reviews - keep going! sorry for any mistakes in this chapter, I wrote it very quickly!

* * *

"Abs!" Gibbs asked frustratedly, "Trace his phone now," He ordered, not caring about his brusque manner. He didn't have time for niceties. It was getting late in the day and Gibbs didn't know if Tony had much time.

"I am Gibbs!" She replied, equally harried, "But I'm sorry Gibbs, says you're right on top of the phone," Gibbs sighed, "Its still in the house, Tony didn't take it with him."

"He was probabaly taken aganst his will Abby, I don't think he was thinking about his cell phone at the time."

"I'm sorry Gibbs," Abby said quietly.

"I know, just help me find Tony."

"I'm downloading a list of Field's properties as we speak but it's a long list."

"Discard anything not in the immediate area and anything too populated," Gibbs told her.

"Will do," She replied more cheerfully.

"Call as soon as you have something," He said before hanging up.He turned to the remaining members of his team, "Well?"

"I searched Tony's room and there was nothing out of place. I did find a chair knocked over in his dad's sitting room, I'm guessing Anthony was taken from there," McGee spoke.

"You guess McGee?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow. McGee opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Ziva saved the day when she jumped into the conversation. "There were no ships ready to leave today although my contact said one ship left the port half an hour ago."

"Get in contact with the ship and get it back here," Gibbs growled before storming off. He walked into the entrance hall, stopping in the dead centre. He took a deep breathe and began to count to ten when his phone rang, "Gibbs," He answered.

"It's me!" Abby replied excitedly.

"What do you have?"

"You will not believe this!" She began, "I can tell you exactly where Tony is! I couldn't believe it myself at first, it seemed so easy that i have no idea why i didn't work it out before, but I did really need the list of properties but now everything makes sense and-"

"Abs!" Gibbs interupted, "Where is he?"

"Alistair Fields owns land not far from the other warehouse you checked out. He's in the middle of constructing new offices there! It's the only property he owns that's currently unoccupied!"

"Well done Abs," Gibbs hung up the phone, "McGee, David!" He shouted and the pair ran into the room.

"What is it boss?" McGee asked.

"Abs has found Tony, gear up," Gibbs stalked out of the house and into the drivers seat of the car. McGee and Ziva followed behind, climbing In the car just seconds before Gibbs pulled out of the driveway.

It was dark by the time they reached the construction site and panic filled the eyes of Ziva and McGee. Flames were licking up the side of the hollow building, a tower of thick black smoke rising above it. Three bright red fire trucks were parked outside and firefighters surrounded the building, hoses spurting water trying to kill the fire.

"This isn't good," McGee said as they climbed out of the car.

"Excuse me, you can't be here," A firefighter held out his hands to stop the trio. Gibbs pulled out his badge and thrust it in the man's face, "What are feds doing at a gas explosion?" The man frowned.

"I have reason to believe that one of my agents and his father are being held captive in the building.

The firefighter turned to the building for a second and then back to Gibbs, "You sure?"

"Find my agent now, before I go in there and look for him myself," Gibbs warned.

The firefighter held up his hands in surrender, "Okay okay!" He turned back to his co-workers and spoke through his radio, "Okay Guys! We have to we still have two guys in the building!" He shouted. Gibbs watched helplessly as the firefighters entered the building by ladder to find Tony. He wasn't used to just watching, he wanted to be in there helping. Two firefighters with masks and oxygen, climbed up the ladder and onto the third floor. Gibbs moved closer to the firefighters, wanting to listen in to their radio conversations. He needed to know the minute they found Tony.

The firefighters landed on the concrete floor and scanned the smoke filled room. The first shook his head the pair travelled carefully across the large room and up the stairs to the fourth floor.

"Anyone here?" The second shouted through the fumes.

"Here," A weak voice answered before a wracking cough. The pair inched forward, walking on all fours towards the middle of the room. A gloved hand found the leg of a chair and grasped it tightly. The firefighters pulled themselves up using the chairs and felt around blindly.

"I got one here!" One shouted through the radio.

"Here too!" The other added. The both pulled out knives and cut the restraints that was holding the two men to the chairs, "This one's unconscious!" The firefighter informed everyone before pulling him over his shoulder, "What about yours?"

"Barely conscious" The other man replied, pulling the old man over his shoulder, "Lets get them out of here."

Gibbs waited as close to the building as possible. He'd heard over the radio that they'd found Tony. Two ambulances had already screeched onto the site and were waiting near Gibbs ready to take Tony and Anthony straight to the nearest hospital.

"Here they come!" Gibbs heard someone say over the radio and his head snapped up towards the ladder. The two firefighters came over the edge of the window and down the ladder one after the other. Limp bodies hanging over their shoulders. As their feet touched the ground the bodies were pulled from their shoulders and carried to the stretchers. The paramedics got straight to work, keeping the team from getting anywhere near Tony. They watched as an oxygen mask was placed over his mouth.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked.

"We need to get him to a hospital now, he inhaled a lot of smoke," The paramedic answered. They lifted the stretcher into the back of the ambulance and slammed the doors shut in Gibbs face, following the other ambulance off the site and down the road with wailing sirens.

McGee and Ziva ran over to Gibbs, "Are you okay boss?"

"Fine," He barked before storming off the the car. He needed to be at the hospital when Tony woke up.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the long unexcused absence - it was Christmas! Hope you all had a good Christmas and new year :) Anyway - thank you for all your amazing reviews during this story and I hope you do the same for the next, I plan to write a couple more chapters of my next story before posting so look out for it - I'm still looking for a beta - any offers just email me. Thanks again!

* * *

Gibbs peered over the top of his newspaper and watched as Tony slowly opened his eyes, "Glad to see you're still with us DiNozzo," Gibbs greeted as he folded the newspaper and placed it the bed next to his propped up feet. Tony frowned at his view of the ceiling. Gibbs sighed, "Over here DiNozzo," Tony looked down and Gibbs starring at him with an amused smile. 

"What's the damage?" Tony asked in a raspy voice as he spotted the IV line going into his arm. Gibbs lifted his feet off Tony's hospital bed and pulled his chair closer.

"A couple of broken ribs, the rest are bruised, some cuts and scratches that aren't too serious, the smoke inhalation however has kept you on a ventilator for the last couple of days."

"So that's why my throat feels like sandpaper," Tony answered.

"Here," Gibbs stood up, picked up a cup and helped Tony to eat ice chips. The ice melted into cool water and slid down his throat, soothing his raw throat instantly. "Better?"

"Much, thank you," Gibbs sat back down. Suddenly Tony's eyes widened and he shot up ignoring the pain to his ribs. "My Dad! Where is he?" Gibbs grasped Tony's shoulders and pushed him back down onto his bed, trying his best not to hurt Tony any further.

"Your father's fine DiNozzo, He was better off than you, only stayed over night."

Tony winced as laid back down, "Lucky him," Gibbs pressed the button above Tony's head and a minute later a doctor walked in.

"Good morning Mr DiNozzo, how are you feeling?" The young blonde and female doctor asked.

"Better now that you're here," Tony smiled. Gibbs rolled his eyes. The doctor checked him over, ignoring Tony's flirty smiles and innuendo, "So how am I doing doc?"

"You'll live," She replied with a slight smile. "We'll probably keep you another couple of days and then you'll need to rest at home for another two to four weeks."

"Sounds boring," Tony answered with a frown.

"It's better than the alternative DiNozzo," Gibbs spoke sternly, giving the doctor a chance to escape.

"So, did you get Alistair Fields?" Gibbs nodded grimly. Tony knew that look. "What is it?"

"We have the container ship and all the weapons, just nothing connecting him to them."

"But you have me and my dad as witnesses, he and his goons attacked me!" Tony cried.

"I know, but with all the paperwork pointing to your father, he's not a reliable witness."

"And me?"

"The son of the soon to be accused?"

"And a federal agent!" Tony defended himself

"Doesn't negate the fact that Alistair Fields has enough money to buy himself the best lawyers in the country and with no hard evidence-" Gibbs didn't need to finish his sentence.

"Don't tell me you're not going to fight this!"

"Do you really think I'm going to let this go?" Gibbs shouted back, "He nearly killed you! I won't sleep until I get that man in jail!" Gibbs angered eyes softened.

"Sorry," Tony's eyes fell.

"Don't apologise, it's a sign of weakness," Gibbs lectured.

"It takes a strong man to apologise Agent Gibbs," Anthony DiNozzo began as he walked through the door, "And an even stronger man to mean it," He finished as he stared pointedly at his son. The plain cardboard box he was holding puzzled Tony. "Glad to see you're doing so well son," His father added with a slight nod of his head.

"Likewise," Tony replied, "What's in the box?" Tony couldn't hold his curiosity.

"It's a present," Anthony answered, "For you,"

"Me?" Tony asked confused. His birthday was months ago.

"A late Christmas present," Anthony spoke with remorse, "I was so busy i forgot to get you anything," He handed the box over and Tony took it excitedly, "I asked a friend of mine what a thirty four year old movie lover would want and he helped me find this," He explained. Tony ripped open the box and lifted out the contents. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"I don't believe it," Tony spoke incredulously.

"What the hell is that DiNozzo?" Gibbs frowned.

Tony ran his hand over the clear crystal egg, "Is this the real thing?" He asked.

"Yes, cost me a fortune, but it's the real thing," Anthony replied.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs cried impatiently.

"It's the crystal egg from Risky Business," Tony answered, still in awe of the object in his hands. He'd always related to the film so much, especially Tom Cruise's character. He had it on DVD and watched it more times than he could count. Having a piece of that film in his hands was staggering.

"Risky who?" Gibbs asked, clueless.

"Risky Business," Tony repeated, "It's a film," He looked up at his father, "Thank you."

Anthony smiled, "I'm glad you like it," There was something in Anthony's eyes that told Tony he had more to say.

"What is it?"

Anthony pulled a chair to Tony's bedside and sat down, "There is something I haven't told you, it's been eating away at me since we were kidnapped."

"Tell me," Tony answered, worried about the graveness in Anthony's voice.

"It's my fault we were kidnapped."

"What?" Tony asked with a frown. Anthony stayed silent, "Are you saying you helped Alistair Fields?" Tony spoke as he pulled himself up.

Anthony's head snapped up, "No!" he cried, "No" He repeated quietly, "I phoned him," He began as he stared at the floor, "Told him I wasn't going release the ship, and that I was going to sell the weapons myself, cutting him out of his own deal," Tony didn't get a chance to speak. Gibbs grabbed Anthony by his lapels and pushed him against the nearest wall.

"You put my agent in danger to make a profit! You bastard!" Gibbs pulled Anthony forward and then back against the wall harshly, Tony heard the smack as his father's head connected with the brick wall, "You were a bad father when Tony was a kid and I can see nothing has changed," Gibbs spat, "I don't want you anywhere near him ever again!" Gibbs pulled him back, ready to punch Anthony but Tony stopped him.

"Stop!" He shouted, halting Gibbs in mid stroke, "Boss," Tony pleaded, "He's not worth it," Gibbs let go of Anthony's jacket and stepped back.

"Son," Anthony said.

"Don't," Tony interrupted, "Leave now, before I change my mind and let Gibbs finish what he started," Anthony hesitated for a second before sighing and walking towards the door, "Oh and dad?"

"Yes?" Anthony turned to his son.

"I'm thirty five, not thirty four," Tony finished by turning away from his father.

Anthony turned back to the doorway, "I love you Tony," He spoke softly before leaving. Tony closed his eyes and hung his head.

"Why'd you let him go?" Gibbs asked as he walked back around to Tony's bedside.

"He can't help it Boss, he's a power addict and a control freak, I'm not surprised he did what he did, I think half of me was expecting it," Tony laughed hollowly, "For a moment… for a very short moment, me and my dad connected, for the first time in thirty five years we understood each other,"

"Not surprising, in a life and death situation like that," Gibbs shrugged as he made himself comfortable in the very uncomfortable plastic chair.

"Were does that leave us now?" Tony asked Gibbs as he stared at the crystal egg that still lay in his hands.

"Wherever you want," Gibbs replied, "He's your father, whether he's good at it or not."

Tony thought about it for a second, "I think there's still a chance, maybe all this was the opportunity we needed,"

"Then start with a letter, then maybe a phone call, just don't get you hopes up too high too soon," Gibbs said, "Baby steps," He added with a smirk.

"Baby steps," Tony repeated with a nod and a smile.

"Tony!" A familiar voice shouted. Abby ran into the room excitedly and pulled Tony into a hug. Tony moaned in pain as Abby pushed against his broken ribs, "Oh no!" She cried, "Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine Abs," Tony replied through gritted teeth. Ziva, McGee and Ducky walked in a second later, "Hi Guys," Tony smiled, "Missed me?"

"Missed you? Mr X-rayed Peter Pan?," Ziva laughed.

Tony glared at McGee, "First of all it's X-Rated, second, You're gonna regret telling her that Probie," He warned. McGee gulped.

"I was so worried about you," Abby changed the subject, "First I'm told you had a fight with Gibbs and that you quit and suddenly you're in a fire and McGee rings to tell me you're on a ventilator and-" Tony place a finger on her lips to silence her.

"I'm fine," He repeated. Gibbs snorted, "Something you wanna share Gibbs?"

"You're not fine Tony."

"Who made _you_ my doctor!"

"I Know more about these things than you do DiNozzo," Gibbs' voice began to rise in volume.

"You know nothing about me! Who the hell are you to tell me how I should feel?"

"Oh no!" Abby spoke, "They're fighting for real this time!" She took a step back as Gibbs and Tony ignored her.

"Maybe I should quit NCIS for real if this is how I will be treated," Tony growled.

"Maybe you should!" Gibbs replied. The pair's eyes dark and angry as they stared at each other. The rest of the team watched in silence as they glared at each other with equal intensity. Slowly Tony's lip quirked, evolving into a smirk. His eyes began to gleam and as he tried to hold back the laughter, Gibbs angered expression turned to full blown laughter. Tony joined in, his laugh softer to prevent further pain to his chest, "You caved first DiNozzo!" Gibbs said between laughs.

"You looked so serious!" Tony replied as he wiped away the tears of laughter. They looked to the rest of the team and laughed even harder at their shocked expressions, "Fooled you twice guys, you really have to learnt to stop being so gullible!" Tony sighed happily and settled back under the covers but Gibbs noticed the bags under Tony's eyes.

"Okay, fun's over, you need your sleep."

"Aww, come on boss!" Tony whined.

"No buts," Gibbs said sternly.

"Fine," Tony said, "You gonna come visit me tomorrow?"

"Who else is gonna sneak in pizza for you?" Gibbs asked rhetorically as he herded his team out of the room.

"Bye guys!" Tony shouted as they left the room. He closed his eyes and began to fall asleep when he felt someone shaking him. He opened one eye and then the other, smiling when he found himself staring into Abby's eyes.

"Tony?" She asked.

"Yeah Abs?" He replied as he closed his eyes again.

"You keep a secret mission from me again, fake a fight with Gibbs and disappear off the map to stop your father and his associate and his evil daughter from selling grenade launcher to Iraqis-

"I know, I know," Tony interrupted, "You'll kick my ass" He smiled.

"Glad we understand each other," She kissed his cheek and smiled before jumping excitedly out of the room.


End file.
